Unwavering Fate Part II
by August Shaffer
Summary: B/J have finally found happiness and starting a new life when everything they love is threatened. Will Jake sacrifice everything to protect those he loves or will he choose to fight to the bitter-end? B/J Rated: M
1. Life Moves Forward

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight Related

Beta: Jessipooks/Mist

Banner: Mist

Part Two: Chapter One: Life Moves Forward

Four years later….

Jacob walked up the sandy beach where he knew Bella would be sitting in her lounge chair soaking in the late afternoon sun. She didn't like to be out during the hottest parts of the day. She claimed she was tan enough. Jake didn't care about the color of her skin. She was always sexy to him. She was solely his Bells now. His heart always skipped an extra beat when he thought about her. She was his whole life.

"Hey beautiful." Jake plopped down in the chair next to her. Handing her a cold bottle of water, he squinted his eyes as he stared up at the beautiful sunset.

"Hey honey. How was business today?" Bella asked as she sips on her water. She found it interesting how he always seems to know when she was hungry or thirsty. The man was amazing at sensing her every mood.

"Good. I received payment for that commission piece the lawyer ordered for his wife and mistress." Jake chuckled rudely. He didn't understand why men betrayed women they claimed to love.

"That's good. That alone should take care of our winter get away trip." Bella winked at him.

Due to the lack of tourism during the winter season, business remained slow so they both decided this was the best time to plan a getaway and spend the holiday season.

The holidays was the hardest time of the year for them. Although they had one another and sometimes spent time with friends, it didn't replace the loss of their real family and friends back home in Forks.

"Definitely. So what about you? Did you get any writing done?" Jake looked over at the closed notebook sitting on the ground next to her.

"A little." Bella sighed heavily.

"What happened?"

"I was in the mood but then suddenly I got terribly sick to my stomach. I took some medicine and laid down. When I woke up I just felt so …blah….couldn't seem to get my head back into the book." Bella yawned.

"You should go get that stomach ache checked out. That's the third time in the past two weeks." Jake set up studying her face closely. He noted that her eyes were starting to get small dark rings underneath them. She didn't look pale but she was so tanned it was hard to tell these days. His eyes scanned her body over. He noted that she had the button undone on her shorts.

"I'm fine Jake. I think I just need to take some vitamins." Bella shrugged her shoulders casually.

"Vitamins won't heal a stomach problem. I want you to go in and see the doctor Bella." Jake's voice was soft but stern.

Bella cocked her head to the side and stared into his eyes. She could see that he was determined to have her go see the doctor. Letting out a long deep breathe she knew it was fruitless to argue with him when he was in this state of mind.

"Fine."

"Good. Let's go up the house. I'm in the mood for steak tonight. I will grill if you make the salad." Jake offered.

"Mmm…that sounds good." Bella licked her lips as her stomach growled loudly. They look at one another and laughed.

Taking her hand, they walked up the steps that led to their small cozy home. The house was secluded so they had plenty of privacy. He knew how Bella didn't care for crowded areas. She was always fearing the chance of running into vampires. He reminded her that Forks hadn't been over populated. They still managed to get vampires in their area.

Working together as they prepared their meal, they discussed Bella's book and Jake's work. Once they were seated at the table they grew quiet as they devoured their meal. When it was done, Jake insisted on doing the dishes while Bella laid on the couch. A half an hour later he returned to find her passed out. Lifting her up he took her to their room and laid her gently down on the bed. He was growing genuinely concerned about her health. She hadn't been acting like herself.

Pulling the blanket over her he wondered if she was going through one of her dark moments again. Since they left the Cullen's she had periods when she would grow very quiet and have restless nights. When he asked her about it she would blame it on hormones but he had a feeling there was more to it. He didn't push her. He knew when she was ready she would discuss what was bothering her.

He knew it was killing her that she hadn't heard from the Cullen's in the past three years since they broke away from them. He didn't blame her for missing them. They were her family. However, he couldn't afford to let her fall back under their spell. He knew that in their hearts that they would love for her to become one of them.

He only allowed Edward to see her once after their final night in the Cullen's house. Edward explained he was coming to give Bella the divorce decree asked that Jake allow him to talk to Bella one last time. Jake understood that Edward had wanted a better ending with Bella then the way they had left it. Edward had gone over the deep end when he came home and saw Bella was packing to leave him. It had really drove him berserk to know that she had already slept with Jake before she had even ended her marriage to him. It had been a act of betrayal that had stung his ego and broke his heart. When he finally managed to pull himself together, he remembered that Bella had imprinted with Jake and was no longer the woman he had married. She couldn't stop the attraction she had felt for Jake no more than he could for her. Yet that night Edward only saw red. He tried to calm down but the calmness didn't last long and his true demonic nature came through as he threatened to kill her in order to keep her by his side. Jake gave him two hours while he patrolled the area to make sure that Edward hadn't set up a attack or worse, brought more vampires to the area with his scent.

When he returned he found Bella weeping. For nearly a week she stayed in the bed. She only bothered to get out of it to use the bathroom and take a shower. He was kind enough to bring her meals to the room. He knew she was hurting but it was killing him to watch her mourn over the ending of her marriage. He hoped that their imprint would make the break up easier this round. Fortunately it hadn't lasted as long as he feared. She managed to pull herself out of the deep despair and was bouncing back into the woman he loved. There were days when he saw the darkness in her eyes and knew she was thinking about them.

He had only granted Nessie permission to speak to her. He wouldn't prevent her from talking to her daughter. Nessie had finally managed to get past her own heartache and ask Bella and Jake for their forgiveness for her horrible behavior . They agreed it had been a hard ordeal on all of them. From that moment on Nessie called them once a month to keep them updated on how she was enjoyed her calls. Jake did as well until she began to speak about Nahuel. He knew that Nahuel was a part vampire like Nessie. Edward had mentioned the mysterious guy to him a few times in the past. He knew that Bella thought that Nessie's interest in him was just from natural curiosity. Jake knew it was much deeper than that. He kept the information to himself in case he was wrong.

Jake no longer loved Nessie the way he once had. He saw her as a step daughter. He cared for her. He would kill for her not because he loved her but because she was a part of Bella. He hoped that Rose wasn't pushing the relationship to run its course faster than it should. He knew that Rose wanted Nessie happy and they both knew that Nessie wanted to experience everything in a relationship. This would entail sex. He had to admit the thought of Nessie having sex with someone turned his stomach. He could still see her as a baby. He would never think anyone was worthy enough to be her lover but he also knew he had little say in the matter.

Laying next to Bella he made a mental note to get someone to cover the shop so he could personally take Bella into the doctor the following day.

Two days later….

Jake and Bella sat patiently in the doctors office awaiting the blood results from her tests two days before. The doctor seemed concerned about her sudden change in appetite and restlessness. He informed them that she had lost ten pounds since her last visit. He just wanted to run some tests to make sure it wasn't anything worse than a bad stomach virus.

"Good morning you two." The doctor sat across from them as he opened the folder he had held in his hands when he entered the room.

"Good morning." they said together.

"I have some great news Bella. Your not dying. All the tests I ran came out negative for any life threatening diseases." The doctor informed them happily. He knew that Bella was more concerned that her illness might somehow end with her death.

Both sighed with relief.

"However, you are ten weeks pregnant. I am going to refer you to a ob/gyn who can run further tests on you. I think the weight loss could be normal. You did say you were sick often and tired so that would explain the lack of appetite over the past few weeks." He continued.

Bella and Jake had been holding hands as they listened to the doctor. When they heard she was pregnant both of their heads whipped around to look at each other's face. Neither of them had planned on this being a result of her tests.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

"Of course I'm sure. We even have a picture of the baby if you like to see." He pulls out a sonogram photo. Jake reached out first to look at it.

"Wow. I mean…are you sure that's a baby?" Jake squinted his eyes trying to make out what the doctor identified as a baby.

Bella gasped loudly.

"I've been a doctor long enough to know what a fetus looks like." The doctor chuckled loudly.

"Wow." Jake said again handing Bella the picture.

Bella's hands trembled as she looked at it.

"Yep. So here is the name and number of the doctor. I think you will like her. She has a lot of experience and a lot of my patients have given her great reviews."

"Wow." Jake took the card from the doctor.

"Is that all you can say?" Bella snapped as she stood up abruptly.

"Bella, I know this is a bit of a surprise for you but I would think you would be happy with the news." The doctor frowned at her sudden angry outburst toward Jake.

"A surprise? That's a understatement doctor. We both used protection. How is this possible?" Bella demanded.

"When God has a plan...birth control won't get in his way." The doctor replied.

"God. You think this was God's plan for me?" Bella's eyes filled with tears.

"How else can you explain it?" The doctor shrugged his shoulders.

"She is just a bit shocked. She will be less freaked out once she sees this doctor and she tells her that everything will be okay." Jake assured the doctor. Standing up he reached over the desk and shook his hand. Placing his hand on Bella's lower back he pushed her gently out of the office. He didn't say another word until they were in the privacy of their vehicle.

"Bella I know we didn't plan this but you have to admit it's a miracle." Jake started with a gentle loving tone.

"I know that the doctor in California told us that you probably wouldn't ever get pregnant after ….well the way Nessie was born but you are pregnant. We just proved them wrong."

"Jake, what if something happens. What if I don't go to full term?" Bella's voice crackled as she looked at him with both eyes shining from unshed tears.

"Don't talk like that. Let's wait and see what this doctor says. I have a good feeling it's going to be different for us." Jake hoped like hell it would be. He didn't want to lose her. He would die if she somehow died from childbirth again.

"I hope so." Bella sobbed as Jake wrapped his arms around her.

"Exactly, we have to hope for the best Bella. We are two human beings. We are not ….well…we aren't freaks of nature. I know you hate when I say it like that but we are both alive. Two healthy human beings. Our baby will be normal." Jake hoped like hell she didn't start screaming at him.

"Jake, your not exactly normal." Bella pointed out that he could phase into a wolf. That wasn't exactly normal in her book.

"True but Emily had two healthy babies and I'm sure more of the pack had healthy babies. We can do this. We can bring this baby into the world and neither you or it will die on me. I won't let it happen." He vowed.

Kissing her tenderly he held her in his arms for several more minutes before he turned on the truck and took them both back home where they called and made an appointment to be seen as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>*****************************************************<br>Four months later….

Jake handed Bella a saucer filled with sliced apples and caramel sauce on the side. It was Bella's favorite midnight snack.

"Do we have anymore left over ham?" Bella asked as she saved her file then set her lap top away.

"Ham? You want ham at twelve o'clock at night?" Jake looked astonished at her.

Bella wasn't a big fan of meat but since she hit her fourth month of pregnancy she had insisted on eating it with one meal a day. He liked watching her appetite increase. At the beginning of her pregnancy she had lost so much weight that the doctors had been concerned. Now in her sixth month of pregnancy, she had gained back the ten pounds and a few more and seemed to be enjoying every inch of her new waist line.

"Please. I'm so hungry." Bella rubbed her stomach. Bella's eyes suddenly grew very large.

"What?" Jake sat down beside her. His heart began to race as he watched her expression closely.

"I think it kicked again." Bella giggled.

"Really." Jake was relieved.

"Yeah. Here." Bella placed his hand over the spot where she felt the movement.

Both of them held their breathes as they awaited for another sign of movement. A minute later they were both graced with a kick.

Jake yanked his hand away as he looked amazed.

"Wow! That was one heck of a kick." Jake cried out.

"I know. It use to be like a flutter but lately it's been stronger." Bella gushed.

"I think he is doing karate in there."

"Um…He?" Bella batted her eye lashes.

"Or she." Jake laughed.

"We seriously should start thinking names."

"I already told you until we get to the ninth month, I don't want to jinx it." Bella argued.

"How is naming our baby going to jinx your pregnancy?" Jake scowled.

"Look, I know this is all exciting and new for you but unfortunately the last time I named my child before she was born it didn't turn out so well. I'm just trying to be cautious." Bella caught him wincing as she brought up the fact that this wasn't her first pregnancy. She knew it was a constant kick in the nuts for him to be reminded that she had laid with Edward. She knew his wolf hated the idea that she had been with it's enemy before she had recognized the love they shared.

"I understand cautious, Bella, trust me I do. I just think your being perhaps a bit paranoid. Not that you don't have reason to be freaked out. I just….well….I am so damn excited." Jake flopped back down on the bed, laying his head gently over her stomach. Bella giggled as he pretended to listen to the baby talk to him.

"See, even "it" wants a name instead of being called "it" all the time." Jake teased her.

Bella rolled her eyes playfully.

"No." She continued to be firm with her decision. She knew he was happy and so was she but nothing would sway her to change her mind at this point in her pregnancy. The pregnancy was a miracle. This was her second miracle. Like the men in her life, pregnancies and her were a strange phenomena. This time however, she would be the first person to see her newborn child. She wasn't going to let anything or anyone come between her and her child.

She was already feeling a certain protectiveness for her unborn child. She understood now why Edward was so angry with her for inflicting unintentional pain on their daughter. He understood logically she had not chosen to hurt Nessie. On the other hand he also knew she had another option that night to prevent any further pain to Nessie and she chose not to go along with his plan.

In the past she had loved Edward so much that she had willingly gave up so much to keep that love alive. Now, she understood that love shouldn't cost you anything. She hoped that he understood that her decision to stay with Jake wasn't from the lack of love for him but a personal choice. It made entirely sense that she and Jake had been imprinted all along. It explained why when Jake was near her she was always on edge. Her hormones would kick in high gear. She felt so relaxed and totally herself.

When she was with Edward she had felt alive but it wasn't from the love they shared. No, it was more about the constant danger and excitement that he offer her ordinary world. He had opened her eyes to a supernatural world that had enticed her. She had grown addicted to the bizarre and dangerous situations. She had misunderstood her feelings. She had been a teenage girl after all.

" Who are you thinking about?" Jake's question broke her train of thought.

"Umm…Nessie." Bella wasn't entirely lying. She had been wondering all day why Nessie hadn't called this month. She wondered if she was taking the news of her pregnancy harder than she had let on. Bella squeezed her eyes tightly as she recalled the conversation she had shared with her daughter that early morning a few weeks after she discovered her pregnancy.

"Nessie you should be more careful. I can't believe Emmett let you drive the speed boat." Bella sighed nervously.

"Bella, come on. I'm not going to kill myself in a boat." Nessie giggled.

"I know your immortal in the sense that you will live a long, long time but your not invincible. Vampires die too." Bella reminded her.

"I know that. I don't think the boat was going to snap my head off of my shoulders."

Bella winced at the image that formed in her mind from her daughter's choice of wording.

"Sorry." Nessie apologized.

"What else have you been up too?" Bella changed the subject.

"Well, Nahuel and I went exploring in some caves we found off the coast. It was so cool. I am going to send you some stones I found. They were so beautiful. Oh! I also saw a dolphin and it let me swim with it. Dad says that is unusual because they usually take us as the enemy." Nessie snorted.

"That sounds fun. I look forward to the package." Bella chewed on the corner her lip as she try to muster up the courage to reveal to her daughter that she was now pregnant with Jake's baby. Nessie seemed more comfortable when they didn't mention anything directly about her relationship with Jake.

"So what news do you have to tell me? Alice said she saw something this morning and I should call you." Nessie confessed.

Bella felt her heart flutter anxiously. She didn't like knowing that Alice was still trying to keep tabs on her future. She really didn't want any heads up about how she would die someday.

"I….you see I wasn't feeling well so I went to the doctor." Bella started.

"And he told me I wasn't dying." Bella laughed harshly.

"I'm glad to hear that. But what did he say was wrong with you?" Nessie's chipper voice had dimmed into a nervous tone.

"I'm pregnant Nessie. I'm going to have a baby." Bella inhaled sharply, closing her eyes she braced herself for her daughter's wrath. Instead she only heard several minutes of silence.

"Nessie, are you okay?" Bella mumbled.

"Yes. I am just a bit shocked. I didn't know you and Jake had gotten married yet." Nessie answered sadly.

"What! No! We haven't. I ….we didn't plan it. I swear to you. The doctor says that it's possible to get pregnant even though we both tried to prevent it." Bella wasn't about to tell her that the doctor also mention that God deemed this pregnancy somehow. She knew it would hurt Nessie's feelings somehow to think that God didn't find it necessary for her to be with Nessie also.

"I'm shocked. Dad is always ranting about how important it is to be married before you have sex and have babies." Nessie explained.

Bella's cheeks burned with embarrassment. It was pretty clear that despite the fact that Nessie lived in the twenty first century her father was raising her with his old views. Bella wasn't sure if this pleased her or angered her. At the moment it pissed her off. It made her look like a scarlet woman in her innocent daughter's eyes.

"It is proper to be married before you do those things. However, I'm a grown woman who lives with a man and well….sex is a factor in our relationship. I didn't want to have children with Jake until we were married someday. But once again I have no say in the matter." Bella laughed softly.

"Why aren't you two married yet? I mean, your his imprint. You're a grown woman. You don't need your father's consent. Why haven't you married Jake, Bella?" Nessie's questions threw Bella for a loop. She wasn't prepared to answer the very questions that Jake had asked her more than once before.

"I will marry Jake someday. I'm in no rush. I rush into it once and it didn't turn out quite like I had envisioned." Bella exhaled deeply and long.

"But that was different. You are Jake's imprint. You should be jumping over the moon at the very idea of marring him. Do you not love him anymore?" Nessie's voice grew deep with concern.

"I love Jake. Trust me nothing or no one will ever change how I feel about Jake. Our love is forever." Bella answered sincerely.

"Then why don't you marry him?" Nessie pushed.

"I…let's talk about you. Are you okay with my pregnancy?" Bella changed the topic of their conversation back to what concerned her the most. She didn't want to explain to Nessie that she loved Jake but marriage scared her. She knew one day she would share his name but for now she just preferred being good old Bella Swan.

"What did you guys talk about the last time she called?" Jake rolled his face over to her stomach planting a kiss on it before sitting upright.

"She told me that her and Nahuel were going sky diving. She mentioned she wanted to get flying lessons next. The girl has an amazing resume. I swear she can do more things that I can imagine trying." Bella answered. Her face glowed with pride.

"She is amazing like that. I just worry what happens when she runs out of things to try and do. Then what will she look for, for fun?" Jake replied seriously.

"What do you mean?" Bella looked alarmed.

"I just think that they give her so much, so fast that eventually she will out of experiences and then she might start exploring things that are better left alone." Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you think she is going to go all evil on us?" Bella half laughed but when she saw he wasn't laughing back her heart jump rapidly.

"I don't know about evil but she has a short attention span. You got to keep her busy in order to keep her out of trouble. At least that was her nature as a child." Jake replied.

"I know in human years Nessie is only eleven years old but honey in experience and maturity she has far exceeds that number. I'm sure that she will find things to keep her occupied that are less dangerous. At least I sure hope so. The girl is giving me a fright." Bella winced as the baby kick again but this time it wasn't a fun kick. It actually hurt.

"Ouch." Bella winced again.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. It has kicked twice now and it actually hurt." Bella answered.

Sitting up further, she put a few more pillows behind her hoping it might alleviate some of the pain she was starting to experience in her lower back.

"You should go to sleep. I'm sure your just exhausted. It's really late. You are starting to sleep like a vampire." Jake joked as he took the dishes and started to leave the room.

"Very funny Jake." Bella rolled her eyes.

Closing her eyes she drifted into a deep sleep rather faster than normal. It took only a half hour before her dreams began. No, not dreams. Nightmares. They were starting to increase in the past few weeks. She hadn't told Jake about them. She knew he wouldn't put much stock in them. She however, knew from experience that they often left her with clues of things to come or were happening already. Everyone assumed that Nessie's gift had come from being a vampire and Bella left them thinking so. It was her that had the gift for seeing things in her dreams. She liked it at first. It made her feel like she belonged with the rest of them but now they were starting to scare her. She wished they would go away. When she woke up from them she couldn't remember all the details. She was just left with this cold dreaded feeling of fear.

These nightmares were warning her that something horrible and very dangerous was heading their way and this time Edward and the rest of the Cullen's wouldn't be there to protect them from it.

Bella shivered in her sleep. Jake's arms automatically wrapped around her body pulling her up against him where between his heat and love she drifted away from the nightmares and finally fell into a calm deep sleep.

* * *

><p>XXXXX<p>

A/N: Thank you for joining Part Two: you guys have been so gracious with the reviews and support of this story. I hope you enjoy the second part of Unwavering Fate as much as you did Part one. xoxoxA


	2. A Invitation From The Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related to it.  
>Rating: M (language, violence, mature scenes)<br>Beta: Jessipooks/Mist

A/N: Thank you guys for the nominations! I truly enjoy writing and I especially love the wonderful readers on this site! You gals are the best! xoxox August

Unwavering Fate: Part Two: Chapter Two: A Invitation From The Past

Bella leaned against the kitchen sink while she watched Jake pulled into the driveway. She smiled proudly as she gazed at her hard working man. He jumped out of the truck and strolled casually to the mail box. It was a scene that looked so normal and boring but it made her feel happier than she had ever been. Her life with Jake was so normal that it scared couldn't fight the feeling that something bad was going to happen and change everything. She knew she shouldn't let her mind wander in that direction but since she was now pregnant her mind couldn't help but be paranoid. She hoped it was all just due tothe hormones and nothing else.

Bella smiled warmly at Jake who was heading toward the front door wearing a peculiar expression. Bella wondered what they received in the mail that had put him in such a strange mood.

Walking out of the kitchen she went into the living room where Jake opened the door .When he saw her his eyes still held that worried look but his lips curled up into a big smile.

"God, I love looking at you like that." Jake's gaze went down toward her protruding stomach. Bella's hands instinctively went to her stomach where she received a few kicks. She laughed softly.

"It seems to respond to your voice." Bella informed him.

Jake's eyes widen with delight and pride.

"Well it should. I'm his or her proud papa." Jake placedthe mail down and walked towards her. Pulling her into his arms he embraced her gently. Bella felt his lips graze her neck sending tingling sensations through her body. One of the perks of being pregnant she had found was the intense pleasure she received when they made love. She was always horny with Jake around but lately she seemed to crave him like she did pickles and ice cream. The touch of his skin, the taste of his mouth and the thickness of him buried inside of her was like a aphrodisiac that she couldn't nor wouldn't ever want to lose.

"I missed you." He murmured as he nipped her ear lobe. She giggled while her hands roamed up and down his muscular backside.

"Mmm…I missed you too." Bella agreed as she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him deeply and passionately.

Jake's hands slid down her chest, cupping both of her engorged breasts and flicked his thumbs over her perk nipples. Bella moaned with desire as she struggled to press her pelvis closer to his swollen cock. The stomach was starting to get in her way for such things. She just hoped that as she grew bigger, he didn't grow repulsed by her largeness. She was already way bigger than she had been with Nessie. With Nessie however, she didn't eat real food. She was too sick to keep anything down and the only thing she truly craved wasblood instead of actual food.

"Mmm…I could just eat you up." Jake moaned as he pulled back the thin material of her shirt and was delighted to see that she hadn't bothered with a bra today. His mouth sucked in her nipple and twirled around the soft petal with his tongue. He enjoyed the sounds she made as he reached over and sucked on the other one.

"Ohh….yeahhh…" Bella's breast had started to grow extremely tender. When his teeth grazed across it she felt the wetness grow in her panties.

"Mmm….smells like your horny as I am." Jake pulled away from her chest and looked into her eyes that were half closed as she smiled happily back at him.

"I'm more than horny. I want to devour you." Bella warned him.

"I've got to keep us stocked up with food." Jake teased.

"Why?" Bella frowned at him.

"I don't want you to starve. If you eat me up who will go get you food? The doctor warned you it wasn't a good idea for you to drive at this point." Jake reminded her.

"Oh yeah." Bella squinted her nose rudely. She hated how protective her doctor was growing now that she was entering her third trimester.

"How about I just snack on you then?" Bella wink at him.

Jake's head fell back as laughter roared out of him.

"I like that. Speaking of food...why do I smell blueberries?" Jake sniffed the air.

"Oh shit!" Bella wobbled into the kitchen. Opening the stove she grabbed her mittens and pulled out the dessert she had made to go with their dinner tonight.

"I hope you like blueberry cobbler. I was suddenly in the mood for it. Shannon dropped off some fresh ones from the market today. She bought too many she claims. I think she just wanted an excuse to talk to me." Bella explained.

"I like Shannon." Jake knew that Bella enjoyed the older woman's company but she also reminded her a lot of her own mother. Bella's pregnancy was making her even more homesick than usual.

"I do too. I just wished her kids could see how cool she was. She told me today that Bryan refuses to come home to help her out even though he has enough vacation time piled up." Bella snorted rudely.

Shannon learned she had breast cancer a few months back. She was going to need assistance after her surgery. She hated to spend money on a nurse but neither of her sons seemed to care enough to take time off to help her on their own. Bryan lived a hundred miles away. He was a bachelor who had no family ties to hold him back from assisting his mother in her hour of need. While Stephen lived in another state and had a wife and two kids to consider. His wife, Laura was going to try and work something out with her work to come and help out if she could. Bella liked Laura. Laura and Stephen came to visit on the holidays. Their two kids were horribly spoiled but you could tell their parents adored them despite their attitudes.

"Why?" Jake had a feeling that Bryan was still pissed off that Shannon had refused to give him ten thousand dollars to help bail him out of some gambling debts a few months back. She cried for hours telling them that every time she bails him out she feared she was only worsening his disease of gambling. Jake had agreed with her. She had to be firmer with the boy, no man. He was no longer her baby but a grown man. He should be helping her out not the other way around.

"He claims that he has to work as much overtime as he can and maybe even give up vacation time to get more money to pay off his bills." Bella answered while pulling down plates and glasses.

"What a schmuck. He is just trying to make her feel guilty." Jake crossed his arms, rolling his eyes hateful.

"I know. That's what I said too." Bella agreed.

Jake glanced down at the table where Bella had cooked a pot roast, mash potatoes, green beans and homemade rolls. His stomach growled as his nose picked up all the delicious smells.

"So how was your day?" Bella reached in the fridge and pulled out the apple juice for herself and cold ice water for him.

"It was normal. The new guy I hired to help with the internet orders seems to know his stuff. He's almost finished withthe updates to the site. Molly likes him well enough." Jake smiled wickedly.

Molly was the young girl they hired to help bring in more male customers. She was a bombshell. Any other woman would have been scared out of her mind with a girl like Molly around their man all day but not Bella. She knew her man was loyal and loved her more than life itself.

"Interesting." Bella was surprised by this side note. Molly had expensive taste, especially in the men she spent time with. She knew that Molly hoped that by working in a jewelry store, even one as small as Jake's, she might come across some wealthy men.

"I know. I was a bit thrown as well." Jake agreed as he sat down at the table with Bella.

"How are we on our vacation?" Jake knew that Bella didn't want to go too far this year. The doctor wanted her to come in a few weeks to take another sonogram of the baby. Although he didn't say it was a normal procedure, they were going to look at it that way. Both of them had caught the puzzled look on his face when he read her blood test results along with her sudden weight gain.

"Good. I have us booked at the Grand Hotel for a whole week. I also got us tickets to go see Bruno Mars in concert." Bella watched as his face lit up. It was funny to her that a man as strong and manly like himself loved certain romantic singers like Bruno. She had heard him singing "Grenade" in the shower several times when he thought she was asleep.

"How? Why?" Jake coughed nervously.

"Come on, I can you hear you singing his songs. You like him. It's okay. It doesn't make you less manly in my eyes." Bella answered.

"First of all he has some really good music and second of all…..I have nothing." Jake shrugged his shoulders.

Bella laughed hard as she watched his cheeks blush with embarrassment.

"Seriously. I like his music too. It will be fun to go to a concert. After the baby comes we won't have as much "us" time." Bella hated to make it sound like having their baby was going to be a nuisance in their lives but it was definitely going to bring some major changes. For one thing, these vacations wouldn't be available for them in the next several years. She knew most people waited until the kids were old enough to do fun stuff with before going on family vacations. They also wouldn't have the sort of romantic spots to choose from. No, it would be more centered on entertainment for Junior instead of directed to their own pleasures.

"I know but it will be even better. It will be three of us then. More to love and do stuff with." Jake announced excitedly.

Bella rubbed her stomach as she received a few more kicks.

"It sure has grown a bit more excited lately." Jake noted.

"I think it just wants to talk to you." Bella sighed, laying her head back against the chair. The last kick had hurt a little. She didn't tell Jake that. She knew he would go into panic mode.

"So what was in the mail today?" Bella wanted to distract herself from the pain that was starting to ease up.

"Ummm…mail." Jake looked away. Bella noted how he appeared to force himself not to look her directly in the face.

"Jake! What the hell was in the mail?" Bella burst out anxiously. She hated when he just didn't come out with bad news, if this was bad news. She was pretty sure it was or else he would have been direct about it.

"Fine." Jake pushed away from the table and stomped off into the living room.

Bella's pulse heightens as she prepared herself for the horrible news. Jake was rarely scared of anything. She had a feeling this was somehow related to the Cullen's or their family back home. Only Billy had contact with them. He was thrilled to learn that they were having a baby and wished he could find an excuse to come and visit. He would need help for such a journey and the pack wasn't allowed to leave La Push while vampires still often wander to their area.

Jake stared down at the small envelope in his hand before he lifted his head to look at Bella. Their eyes locked and Bella felt her stomach sink. The look he had was raw and frighten.

Bella took the envelope and turned it over. It was from Nessie. Bella frowned as she opened it. Slipping out the small invitation she sucked in a deep breath as she read the words carefully.

It was a wedding invitation. It was Nessie's wedding invitation. Her head began to spin. She was gasping for air. The invitation fell from her hands as she gripped the table, lowering her head between her legs.

"I knew you would over react to this." Jake sighed sadly. Kneeling down he picked up the invitation and put it back in the envelope.

"I…when….what…no…it's too…too soon for her." Bella gasped.

Jake knelt down, squatting in front of her he lifted her head. Tears shined in her eyes.

"Bella, you knew her interest in Nahuel was growing into something deeper than curiosity. You just didn't want to think about it. You want to keep her a little girl. I understand, but Nessie is a grown woman. Perhaps more physical than mental but she has all the desires of a woman." Jake spoke gently and slowly.

"I…she didn't even tell me about the engagement." Bella wept.

"Maybe she was afraid you would talk her out of it." Jake considered.

"Why? Why would Edward want her to do this?" Bella cried out angrily. Jake reached up and wiped away the tears from her face. She shoved his hands away from her. Pulling herself up she walked to the kitchen sink. Bracing her hands on the edge she looked out the window.

She was trying to make sense of this. Sure, she understood that Nessie might love this Nahuel guy but why did they have to get married so soon? The wedding was in two weeks. She couldn't go. Her doctor already refused to let her fly at this point in her pregnancy.

"Honey, it's not about what Edward wants or what you want but what she wants. Don't you remember the fight you and Charlie had about your swift marriage?" Jake rubbed her shoulders.

"Don't. Don't compare my marriage to hers. It was different." Bella pulled away abruptly from him. Her eyes shot daggers as she glared furiously at him.

Jake was so shocked by her behavior that he had to take a few minutes to collect his thoughts.

"Bella, why do you always act like your marriage to Edward was so different? You make it sound like a once in a lifetime event. Something you couldn't ever compare anything else to." Jake's voice cracks from the pain that was starting to surface. He had mentioned marriage to her on several occasions over the years and she had been firm about wanting to wait. He had been understanding at first but now that they had a baby on the way, it was starting to bother him again.

"It was different Jake. I married a man I believed I was going to spend the rest of my immortal life with." Bella exclaimed.

"Guess what Bella, all the humans I know who tie the knot have the same expectations when they get married. You don't have to marry a freaking vampire to think that it's going to last forever." Jake fought back the anger that was starting to singe from her outbursts.

"I know that! It's just….come on Jake what are the odds of meeting a vampire who loves you more than his own life? He loved me unconditionally and what did I do? How did I return his devotion? I had to fake my deathby putting myself in a coma and worrying him for five years and then once I returned to the world of the living, I betrayed him. I was a horrible wife." Bella covered her face with her hands as she sobbed into them.

Jake wasn't sure how he felt about her revelation. He had tried to get her to talk about her feelings in regards to her divorce but she had remained tight lip about it. She had claimed that it was just something she would rather keep in her past. She was with him now, all they needed to worry about was their love, their future.

"Do you regret our imprinting?" Jake asked the question that screamed in his head.

"What? How can you say that? Do I look miserable to you?" Bella scoffed.

"Well, at the moment you seem to think your daughter is crazy for wanting to commit herself to a man she believes she loves more than anything else. You are telling me that you feel awful for not being good enough for Edward. What about me, Bella? What about us? Because frankly I hate how you feel so damn sorry for how you hurt Edward. Has it ever crossed your mind that by not wanting to marry me, it's hurting me?" Jake commented harshly.

"What? Come on Jake you know that I love you more than anything. I chose you. I chose us. How can you act like I haven't put enough of myself in this relationship?" Bella winced. She was shocked at how angry he was becoming toward her and their relationship.

"I didn't say you haven't. What I'm saying is that you still haven't let go of your past. It remains over our heads. It's why you won't move forward with us. I hate it. I hate that I still feel like second place with you." Jake confessed.

"That's ridiculous Jake! I made many mistakes where Edward is concerned. I get that. I know now that I deliberately fought against us. I was rebellious back then but now I just want us to stay the way we are, happy. Or at least I thought we were." Bella argued.

"I am happy but I'm not satisfied with the way things are between us. I wanted to bring my child in the world with a mother and father whoaremarried. We aren't teenagers anymore Bella, we are fucking grown adults. Why are you so scared that by marrying me it will change things?" Jake demanded.

"I don't know. I guess...it changed everything when I got married to Edward." Bella stammered.

Jake rolled his eyes sarcastically. He was sick to death of hearing about her marriage to Edward. It was short lived for the most part. Why couldn't she accept that he was the perfect person for her and that he wouldn't let anything come between them? She might as well slap him. The pain was equally painful when she told him "no" each time he brought it up. She was living behind her past fears when he knew good and well she just wasn't ready to fully commit herself and her heart to him.

"Edward pressured me into marriage Jake. He offered me immortality if I married him. Look at what happened next. Thankfully some of it happened or I wouldn't be here with you today but the other stuff really damaged me. I want you. I love you. I adore you. I will marry you someday. I just want to do it when I'm ready and not when it's forced on me." Bella whimpered as she rubbed her stomach. A slight pain from an extra hard kick made her catch her breath and sway a bit.

Jake grabbed her quickly and set her down in a chair. He suddenly felt so awful for arguing with her. She didn't like it when he treated her like porcelain but at the moment she was. She was pregnant and so far there weren't any major complications but they both knew the risk was still there. He didn't want to be the cause for her to get so upset that he accidentally put her in early labor.

"I'm sorry Bella. I want you to be my wife. I want to announce to the world that Isabella Black is my wife. Don't you want our baby and you to have the same last name?" Jake tried to reason with her why it was suddenly more important than ever for them to get married and soon.

"I'm sorry Jake. Maybe...maybe we could start out slow. How about we become engaged and then in six months set a wedding date with plenty of time to plan it? Small baby steps." She pleaded.

"I will agree to that if you swear that the next time I romantically propose to you, you say yes. Also you can't say yes because I want you too. You have to say yes because you want to. I want you to want me more than anything. I want you to finally really chose me." Jake made his compromise clear. Kneeling in front of her, he grazed her cheek with the back of his hand as he gazed lovingly into her eyes. "I'm glad Nessie has fallen in love. I'm glad that Nessie is getting married. She might even calm down a bit. Being married can be such a wonderful blessing Bella. It's not all nightmares and danger."

"I want Nessie to be happy but I don't want her to feel pressured into marrying him. I know how they are about marriage. I know that Alice is probably the one who put the whole thing together. I know that Rose is probably preparing a nursery in hopes that Nessie and Nahuel might create another baby for her to raise again." Bella snapped.

"Seriously? Your jealous because the Cullen's are helping her with this wedding and not you?" Jake hoped that this was all that was really bothering her. He prayed that she wasn't missing being a part of their lives. Not again. He couldn't handle it if she revealed that she wanted to go back to them.

"A little." Bella confessed.

"Bella honey, I'm sure they would love to have your input but they know how you feel about weddings." Jake chuckled roughly as he felt his anger starting to subside.

He stood up taking her hands in his, rubbing her knuckles softly, he stared deep into her eyes and understood that she was scared. The pregnancy, her first born's sudden growth into adulthood, so many things she couldn't control or stop.

"It hurts that I didn't get a phone call. It's like I'm just a long lost relative." Bella explained further her reason for the tears.

"Oh, honey." Jake pulled her into his arms. Her head nestled against his chest as she cried a little longer. He knew that she was feeling like a outsider in the life of her first born child. She had mentioned how when she woke up and saw that Nessie was nearly grown she had felt so cheated. She also felt so left out by the way Nessie had bonded with Rose. She found herself feeling like Nessie's step mother versus her biological mother. She had nearly died to give her life. She had made all the sacrifices. Not Edward. Not Rosalie. It just didn't seem fair that Nessie clung to them and looked upon her as the enemy. She understood why Nessie's feelings were so cold toward her but it didn't stop her from longing for her daughter. She often thought about her and wondered if Nessie did the same.

"Did you notice my name wasn't even on the card? It was like Edward just hatched her." Bella sniffled.

Jake laughed. He had to admit it did seem a bit crass that they had left out Bella on the invitation. He was going to have to ask Nessie about it the next time she called. He wondered if it was done on purpose to punish her or protect her?

"Bella, I love you and I know they do too. I think it's hard on them too. I mean, they were willing to change you. Carlisle doesn't allow that so easily. He was willing to bend his rules to make you a part of their family. Something tells me they are protecting you or purposely keeping the light off of you. They know how shy you are about these sort of things." Jake hoped he was right. If he learned that the bastard Edward had done this on purpose to stick it to her, he would take a big bite out of the vamps sparkle ass.

"I guess so." Bella sniffled.

"Tomorrow we will call Nessie and let her know we got the invitation. I'm sure she is pacing the floor wondering how you are responding to it." Jake suggested.

"Okay." Bella nodded her head. She felt less scared and hurt.

"Let's go to bed. I'm tired and I think we both need a good night's rest." Jake took her hand and led her upstairs to their room.

Once he had her settled in, he went downstairs, put the food away and put all the dishes in the dishwasher. He made his rounds inside of the house. He checked all the locks and security alarms. He couldn't explain it but he suddenly had a bad feeling that the invitation had brought bad karma with it.

Feeling more secure he went back upstairs and snuggled up against Bella who was already snoring logs.

XXXX

The sky was foggy, the air thick with a coppery scent. Bella licked her lips nervously. Stepping into the darkness she felt the hairs on her body stand up. She knew it wasn't wise to walk in the darkness but she couldn't stop her legs from moving. She hadn't walked far when she found herself in the center of woods. Looking up at the trees she realized they looked eerily familiar to her.

The air grew cold around her. She felt the sudden wind swirling around her. Her hair flew madly around her head as she turned from side to side. She knew she wasn't alone. Her hands curled up in fists, dangling by her sides.

"Hello?" Bella called out with a shaky voice.

She didn't hear anything at first, nothing but dead silence. There wasn't even the sound of animals. Something was wrong and she knew she wasn't going to be able to escape it this time.

"Bella. My sweet Isabella." The voice spoke with a thick accent.

Bella's head moved back and forth while her eyes try to identify the person who had called out to her. She still saw nothing. The fog had gotten thicker.

"We warned you we don't givesecond chances. You will now have to pay the bitter price for your betrayal." The voice cackled.

Bella felt her stomach twist up like a pretzel. She knew that quote. It was what Jane warned her on the battlefield that day they went against Victoria's army of newborns.

"Where are you? Why can't you leave me alone? I'm not your enemy. I didn't tell anyone about you." Bella cried out timidly.

"Ahhh….but you did Bella. You revealed our truth in an inventive way so now you have to pay the price." The voice said but this time she heard a hint of sadness in it instead ofthe earlier bitterness.

"I don't want to be like you." Bella cried.

"You won't. We have other ways of hurting you." It replied roughly.

Bella saw the fog starting to lift up, her pulse shot up and her heart hammered against her chest. She hoped that it wasn't the Volturi on the other side. When she saw a glimpse of sunshine as the thick veil was lifted, she was hesitant to go closer to the light. Her body however didn't listen to her, it marched into the light.

Bella felt the warmth of the rays. Her fears started to subside when she heard a gurgling sound. Her body went into flee mode. She squatted down. She looked back and forth trying to place the odd sound. At first she didn't see anything scary. The trees were there and the meadow was up ahead. She could see all the colorful flowers in full bloom. She stood back up and cautiously approached the serene scene. Suddenly she heard the sound again but followed by a cry of pain.

Bella scanned the scene but couldn't identify the person who was definitely in some sort of pain.

"Hello? Anyone out there?" Bella called out.

"Help me." She heard the small whimper.

She began to run around trying to locate the person in need of her help. Just as she approached the tree line on the edge of the meadow, she saw a man's arm flinging back and forth. Squinting her eyes she saw that he was being covered by a person. They seem to be checking his neck.

Bella wasn't sure why but she had a bad feeling that if she went any closer she would endanger herself, yet her body continued to move forward. As she drew closer, she saw a head full of blonde curls leaning over the man.

Before she could think about her next move the head lifted up and the face she saw covered in blood made her scream out loudly and frighten.

"Bella! Honey, it's okay. I'm here. It was just a dream." Jake lifted her up from the bed, placing her in his lap as he rubbed her head.

"It…nightm….nightmare." Bella mumbled against his chest as tears slid down her face.

"Honey. I have you. You're safe. It's not going to harm you. It wasn't real." Jake's voice soothed her but her head was still trying to conjure up the last thing it saw. She was frustrated with herself. She had a strong feeling that the face she saw was an important clue to her nightmares. She needed to remember. Nothing. Absolutely nothing popped into her mind.

"Damn it." Bella grumbled.

"What's wrong? Are you hurting?" Jake asked.

"No. I just…these dreams…they keep coming back. Each time I get a little further into it and then suddenly I'm pulled out of it. I can't remember anything important from it. I'm just left with a horrifying feeling that it's important that I remember it." Bella explained, sitting up so she could look into his face.

His face didn't expose anything. It was a blank page.

"Bella, the doctor said you would deal with hormonal issues. I'm sure after dealing with Nessie's pending nuptials and eating a lot of food probably factor into the nightmare. It doesn't mean anything. Everyone has nightmares." Jake stated calmly.

Bella frowned at him.

"Do you really believe that Jake? How many times in the past have I had dreams that revealed things to me? Several. How do you think I was able to figure out you were a wolf? It was in a dream, Jake." Bella exclaimed.

"You were thinking about my situation before you fell asleep. It's that simple." Jake didn't want to encourage her in believing in bad things heading their way. He didn't want her scared. It wasn't good for her health or that of their baby. He also didn't want to consider what possibly lied ahead of them if they were suddenly in a dangerous situation again. They no longer had the Cullen's or the pack for reinforcements. They were completely alone in the world. He would die protecting Bella and his unborn child if it should ever come down to that.

"Jake, honey, I know you don't want to consider the possibility that we might be in danger again but I can't shake this feeling that we are." Bella pleaded with him to listen to her reasoning and not to react so damn stubbornly about it.

"I'm sorry but I don't see how a couple of nightmares equal up to some sort of pending doom." Jake gulped hard when he saw the disappointment cross her face. He hated to hurt her but he couldn't let her go on believing in this nonsense or she would just work herself up in a frenzy and it would eventually lead to her getting sick and putting herself and the baby at risk. He couldn't allow it. He had to insist that her dreams were just her unconsciousness trying to deal with her fears about Nessie and their unborn child. She was just a mother worried about her children, nothing else.

"I wish you would take me more seriously." Bella crawled off of his lap and rolled over onto her side, facing away from him.

"I do take you seriously. I just don't want you to unnecessarily put stress on yourself." Jake explained.

"Whatever." Bella mumbled. Closing her eyes she hoped that the rest of the night's sleep was peaceful. She had to agree partially with Jake, the dreams did cause her to feel horrible. She had to do whatever it took to keep herself healthy.

XXXXX

Bella had a feeling she knew who was calling her before she even checked the number. Her intuition was correct she noted as she glanced cautiously at the caller ID.

"Hello." Bella spoke softly.

"Mom." Nessie's voice trembled.

"Nessie." Bella forced herself to sound excited to hear from her daughter. She was happy to hear from her but wasn't comfortable with the upcoming conversation she was going to have with her first born.

"How are you feeling?" Nessie sounded genuinely concerned. Bella felt her jealousy and disappointment start to waver.

"I'm good. I have to go back in to the doctor in a few weeks for another checkup." Bella replied.

"Have you found out the sex of the baby yet?" Nessie asked excitedly.

"No. I want it to be a surprise. Just like you." Bella wasn't sure where the last part had come from but as she reflected on it, it was true.

"Oh. I guess you guys will have to paint the room a neutral color." Nessie replied.

"We started on the room yesterday. We chose an ocean theme. We thought it was fitting for where we live." Bella answered.

"That's definitely neutral and sounds serene."

"Nessie, do you want to talk about it with me?" Bella bit her bottom lip as she started up the conversation that Nessie had in mind when she called.

"I take it you got the invitation." Nessie's voice wavered.

"Yes I did. I have to tell you it hurt me to learn about it that way." Bella decided to be honest and straight forward with her. She couldn't walk on egg shells around Nessie. In the past, the family had always been so easy and gentle with her that they accidentally spoiled her. Bella wasn't going to act guilty and try to suck up to Nessie for becoming Jake's imprint again. She was going to treat Nessie the way any mother would despite their horrible beginnings.

"It's hard to talk to you about the men in my life." Nessie started. "I know you wouldn't steal another boyfriend from me but it just feels awkward. I also know that you have a strong dislike for weddings. You wouldn't be open minded about the subject. I love him and I feel complete again. I don't want to lose this love. I'm going to grab on to it and never let it go."

"Your right. I wouldn't dare hurt you like that. I didn't want to hurt you the first time. I'm not against marriage for you Nessie. I just want you to be sure of why your choosing it. I want to know that no one is pressuring you or making unfair compromises with you in order to see you in a white dress." Bella snorted remembering how Edward had won the debate on marriage with her with his quick, sneaky mind tricks.

"Mom, he is all I can think about. When I wake up the first thing that crosses my mind is his face and when I close my eyes at night it's him I think of. I like the way he makes me feel about myself and my life. I'm not a freak in his eyes nor am I a little girl. When he looks at me he sees me. The real ME. He loves me even at my worse. Isn't that real love?" Nessie sighed softly.

"Sounds pretty close to it. I'm glad you have found your soul mate. Why is the wedding so soon? You know I can't come. The doctor won't let me fly or drive. I won't be able to be there." Bella said sadly.

Bella understood that Nessie's feelings for Nahuel and their future was really no different than how she felt about her and Edward. Charlie hadn't been so keen on her decision to marry Edward so soon after school. He had made it clear that he would support her decision but he wouldn't like it. Looking back she wished she had listened to him and not her naive heart.

"Dang it. I didn't even factor that in when we set the date. I'm sorry mom. Let's face it, it would be really awkward on you and dad to be in the same room together. I really wanted to have you both there but honestly I can't see him coming to it, if you and Jake were there. Especially in your current situation. He was pretty upset when I accidentally let him hear my thoughts. He is still hurting. I know you don't want to hear that but I thought I would be honest with you."

Bella understood why Nessie chose her father there instead of her. What Nessie wasn't saying out loud was how hard it would be on her to see Jake also. Neither of them had meant to hurt them, still it was the price she would pay for the love she now had with Jake. He was her true soul mate and she would go to hell and back to keep him in her life. She didn't give a damn about who got hurt along the way. Jake was her lifeline now and she would never, ever let him go without a fight.

"It's okay Nessie. Just please know that I love you and I want you to be happy. If you take pictures which I believe you will, please send me some." Bella pleaded.

Bella listened to the details of the wedding and how they had chosen the perfect spot. When they hung up she realized that Nessie never did explain why the rush? Was there more to this wedding than just two people madly in love?

Shaking the negative thoughts she reminded herself that if there was any immediate danger Nessie would have informed her. Feeling a little less upset about the current situation she took a short nap and hoped that when she woke up she would finally be at peace with it.


	3. Helpless to Gravity

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Twilight or Twilight related.

Betas: Jessipooks/Mist

Rating: M

A/N: Things are about to get messy and complicated for Jake/Bella, when their happy normal lives are once again thrust into a dangerous world where they are being hunted down. Who will they turn to? Where will they go? How will Jake protect his family and manage to stay alive.?

Unwavering Fate Part 2: Chapter 3: Helpless to Gravity

Bella sat on the couch next to Jake with a bowl of popcorn on her lap. Feeling nervous and anxious she awaited for Nessie's wedding to start. Jake hooked up the computer to the wide screen so they could watch Nessie's wedding with skype. Alice helped come up with the master ideal of skyping when Nessie requested for away her mother could witness her wedding. When Nessie called to give her mother the news she sounded excited and relieved that no one was left out of her special day. Bella also felt a bit giddy with her own excitement despite her previous worries. She had to have faith that Nessie knew what was best for her and if she was wrong, she would pick herself up and move on just like Bella had.

Bella had a few minutes alone to talk to Nessie before she prepared for the ceremony and Nessie assured her she felt pretty confident in her choice. This alleviated alot of Bella's fears. She couldn't honestly remember being so excited as much as nervous on her wedding day. After the conversation had ended, they all agreed to switch off her camera so that no one would be able to see her or her condition. As far as the rest of the vampire world knew, Bella Cullen died during the change. Then there was the fact that Bella knew her appearance, enormous with child might cause some painful memories for the others, especially Edward.

"That's not a boat, that's a freaking Yacht." Jake whistled. He was impressed with the layout for Nessie's wedding. They hadn't seen but one person come across the screen since Alice had turned it on. Bella chomped nervously on the popcorn with her eyes glued to the screen.

"They always go big, you know that Jake." Bella chuckled bitterly.

" I might do the same if I could afford it." Jake sighed.

"Jake we don't need money to make us happy." Bella turned her head and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Jake grinned from ear to ear. He knew she was right. They had plenty of money to keep them comfortable. They weren't millionaires like the Cullen's but they weren't paupers either. They had invested her money wisely and still had plenty in CDs and savings.

"I know. I have everything I could ever want." Jake rubbed her stomach.

Bella laughed as the baby began to kick and hit in response to it's father's touch.

"I swear you aren't going to make it to January to have this kiddo." Jake warned her.

"Don't jinx us. I don't want to go into premature labor Jake." Bella scolded him.

"Geez, calm down. Not many women make it to their exact due date. I'm thinking our little bundle of joy will arrive a week or so early is all." Jake reached down and took a handful of popcorn to eat.

"What's wrong?" Jake caught her wincing for a second while she scooted uncomfortably around.

"My back is killing me. This baby has to calm down or settle into one spot." Bella answered calmly.

"Oh. Look, it's Alice and Carlisle." Jake pointed at the big screen.

Bella's heart fluttered nervously. The sight of Carlisle in a tux reminded her of her own wedding day.

"Hey Bella, Jake." Alice waved at the screen.

"Hi guys. How are you? Is Nessie okay?" Bella ask.

"We are great and yes she is wonderful. She is arguing with Rose at the moment about her hair. You know how picky Rose is about the hair."

Bella laughed with understanding. She recalled Rose commenting how if a hair was out of place she wouldn't let Bella put on her veil until it was perfect.

"Yes. She is very particular about the hair." Bella replied.

"How are you Bella? Nessie says your due in January. Is the pregnancy coming along fine?" Carlilse asked trying to hide his own fears about her pregnancy. When he learned of it he was a bit startled. He was sure that the damage of Nessie's birth might have prevented her from conceiving or carrying another child to full term.

"It's fine. I'm actually eating real food this time." Bella joked.

"Wonderful. I guess shape shifters aren't as picky as us vampires." Carlilse joked back.

Jake huffed playfully.

"Sorry Jake. So Nessie tells me she hopes to come see you guys when the baby is born." Carlisle commented.

"Yes she is. I'm happy she wants to see her little brother or sister." Bella replied knowing that the family was probably worried that Nessie might still have some bitter feelings toward her. Edward still wasn't speaking to her like he promised. Nessie had told Bella once that Edward and Alex weren't an item but they were spending a lot of time together. Bella hoped that this was a sign that Edward was moving on with his life. She wanted him to be happy like she was.

"Good. I hope she returns to us with plenty of pictures." Carlise waved at them as he was called away.

"How many guests are there?" Bella asked curiously.

"Only fifty. Nessie only wanted the closest people and of course all vampires like ourselves. She didn't want to fear humans figuring us out on her big day." Alice answered.

"Make sense." Bella still felt the sting to her ego at that remark. She and Jake weren't vampires but they were humans. Humans who knew about their existence which was strictly against the rules.

"Are you ready? I'm going to move you guys up closer to the front. I told everyone we were skyping for our friends back in the States. They think you guys are vampires who couldn't make it to the wedding." Alice stated as she picked up the computer and moved it closer so that Bella and Jake would get a better view of the actual ceremony.

"Got to run. It's about to start." Alice squealed as she flashed away.

"Are you okay?" Jake knew that seeing the Cullen's again was going to bring back some unpleasant memories for her. He didn't want her to be depressed after the ceremony was over .

"I'm fine." Bella sighed contentedly. Shoveling more popcorn in her mouth she chewed while her brain kept warning her that eventually she might see Edward. She prayed that the feelings that she once had for him wouldn't resurface and cause Jake to feel insecure. She loved Jake and not for one second did she regret her decision to leave and be with him. She was thrilled about their baby and she was going to marry him when the time was right.

The wedding began and Bella was stunned at the beauty of the scene before her. The guests that she could see were equally of course just as beautiful.

She saw Esme standing by Carlise's side. She saw Emmett and Jasper to the side. She prepared herself to see Edward walking their daughter down the aisle. Her pulse quicken, her breathing was unsteady as she saw Rose and then Alice march down the aisle. Closing her eyes she pleaded within herself not to start crying right away.

Then all at once they saw Nessie wearing a pure white gown that fashion around her body, showing off her simple curves. Bella saw that she was wearing a dress similar to her own and that's when the tears began to spill from her eyes. Jake took her hand in his, giving it a supportive squeeze.

"She's beautiful." Bella sighed.

"She is." Jake agreed.

Then they saw Edward by her side. She held onto her father in such away that Bella was sent back to her own wedding day. The fears, the joys, and the tremendous heartache she had felt moments before she took that first step out with her father. He had joked that if she wanted to run he would gladly help her escape. She had of course just laughed and forced herself to take that first step.

Bella looked at Nahuel who she hadn't seen or met until now. He was an incredibly sexy guy who looked a few years older than Nessie. Bella was impressed with Nessie's choice and could easily see why her daughter was so madly in love with him. He looked at Nessie with so much admiration that Bella felt her heart bust with joy. It was true he did love her. Bella was so relieved that she sobbed as more tears rush out.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jake asked with a worried frown.

"Yes." Bella nodded her head while wiping her tears away.

"He looks like a nice enough guy." Jake commented out loud.

"He does. He also looks like a man in love." Bella smiled proudly.

"Look at her smile. She is beaming. I swear if I didn't know better I would think she was almost shimmering." Jake smiled.

Bella listened to the vows and fought furiously with her mind as it took her back to the final day she saw Edward. She couldn't stop herself when she saw Edward turn and look into the camera with a sad smile. It was like he was giving her confirmation that he knew she was watching the ceremony. Seeing his face threw her memory back into time to a moment when she saw Edward up close and personal for the last time.

_Bella had just finished blowing drying her hair when Jake entered their room wearing an irritated look. _

_ "What's wrong honey?" Bella reached out touching his arm. _

_ "It's Edward. He's here." Jake replied harshly. _

_ Bella was stunned. She hadn't known he was even in the states again. She also hadn't heard from him once since she left him. _

_ "Why?" Bella choked on the question. _

_ "He needs to see you." Jake answered. _

_ "About what?" Bella felt her heart tremble with fear. _

_ "He swears it's the last time he will see you. I figured you would want to talk to him yourself. I will step out back. If you need me just to yell, I won't be far away." Jake pulled her in his arms, kissing her passionately and with all his heart. _

_ "I love you Bella. Don't let him change your mind about me." Jake begged. _

_ "Never. I love you too and I will never stop loving you." Bella vowed, rubbing her hands up and down his backside. _

_ "I gave him an hour to speak to you then I will return inside the house." Jake warned her. _

_ "Okay." Bella could live with that compromise. She honestly wished he would stay there but had a feeling that this conversation between her and Edward might be too hard for Jake to endure. _

_ Bella licked her lips, running her hands over her hair to smooth down any loose strings. Jake opened the door , stepping aside for Bella to walk in front of him. .They entered the living room where Edward stood in front of the fireplace with his backside toward them. _

_ "One hour." Jake spoke firmly then winked at Bella before slipping out of the front door. _

_ Edward turned around to face Bella. She saw the fear and pain mingled in his eyes. _

_ "Bella." Edward spoke her name so gently that it reminded her how she had once fallen in love with his voice. Now all she heard was heartache in it. The love they shared was gone. They would always care for one another but their destinies had changed and they weren't going to live forever, together. _

_ "Edward." Bella stepped slowly into the room and sat down in a chair not far from him. _

_ "I had to come see you." Edward started. When he saw the fear flicker in Bella's eyes he smiled rudely before continuing. _

_ "I figured that if we were going to be officially divorced then I should be present when you sign the papers." _

_ "Oh. I didn't know you had them drawn up." Bella chewed on the inside of her lower lip. _

_ "I figured a year had gone by and you weren't coming back, it was time to permanently and officially end our relationship. I'm surprised that you hadn't requested this before now." Edward snorted. _

_ "Why?" Bella was confused. _

_ "I would think that Jake wouldn't appreciate sharing a bed with a married woman." _

_ "Jake knows I belong to him. I never let him doubt it for a second." Bella replied back with her own rude tone. _

_ "I can see how happy you two are." Edward's eyes glanced over the picture frames on the mantle. Jake and Bella had taken many pictures of their travels. They wanted memories of everything they shared together. _

_ "I am very happy Edward." Bella knew this was his main reason for coming to see her. He probably wanted to witness with his own two eyes that she was truly happy with her choice before he signed off on their relationship. _

_ "Good. Then it wasn't all for nothing." Edward pressed his lips tightly together. _

"_Where do I sign?" Bella suddenly wanted to get this over with and send him away. It was funny how over the past year she had longed to see him again to make amends and had naively hoped for a friendship. She saw now that this was a feeble dream. Edward wasn't going to spare her any heartache. He was hurt, angry and beyond forgiveness. _

_ "The lawyer highlighted each line you are required to sign." Edward stated coldly. _

_ Bella took hesitant steps closer to him and the papers. When he handed her the paper, their hands barely brushed and she shivered from the coldness of his skin. _

_ "I won't bite." He snickered when her heart began to race while she put a safe distance between them again. _

_ "I would hope not." Bella cocked an eyebrow warning him that she wouldn't hold Jake back this time. _

_ Bella finished signing her name on the documents and when she came to the last page, she found something interesting on it. _

_ "What's this?" She pointed at the paragraph that looked odd among the others. _

_ "This one is to assure you drop the Cullen surname. You will have to go back to Swan or Black, it's up to you." Edward's eyes looked fiercely at her. _

_ "Oh. So I"m not good enough to have your name now." Bella choked back the bitter acid that had shot up from the back of her throat. He was purposely being a jerk and he knew it. _

_ "Why would you want it? You will be married to Jake soon and take on his name." Edward replied dryly. _

_ "Maybe. Maybe not. The point is that you purposely did this to make me feel insignificant to carry on your esteemed last name." Bella growled. _

_ "Look, you wanted out and I've been more than gracious enough to accept your release from our marital contract." Edward snarled. _

_ Bella was shocked at how horribly tacky they were reacting to one another. This was the largest factor she had against marriage. She knew that a divorce brought out the worst in people and apparently vampires too. _

_ "You're right." Bella sighed heavily as she struggled to pull herself together. She knew it would make it easier on him if she was angry toward him. He needed them to hate one another but she didn't honestly hate him. She still loved him deeply. They shared a daughter and a history. They could still be civil to one another. They were both mature young adults. _

_ "Here." Bella handed him the signed documents. _

_ Edward stared at the papers like he was holding a burning cross. Then in a blink of an eye he set an envelope down on the table across from her. _

_ "What's that?" Bella nearly jumped out of her skin. _

_ "It's you're payment. The lawyer insisted you have an alimony of sorts. He said you had a legal right to my wealth. I think you will find this a significant amount that should keep you happy for the rest of your mortal life." He answered gently. _

_ "A payment! What the hell is wrong with you? I never wanted your money!" Bella lost all hold of her sanity as she shouted at him. _

_ "I know. We are just doing everything legal to assure both parties end up with what they deserve." Edward snapped. _

_ "Oh, and what did you get out of this divorce?" Bella's palms itched to slap him across his frozen cold face. _

_ "Nessie." Edward replied softly. _

_ Bella froze. Was he trying to warn her that she wouldn't get to see her daughter ever again? _

_ "What do you mean?" Bella lifted her head and glared dangerously at him. _

_ "You gave me a daughter that I wouldn't ever have had with anyone else." Edward's head dropped as he looked sadly at he floor. _

_ "But she is still my daughter too." Bella warned him. _

_ "Of course. It's her choice to see you. As far as I go, I won't ever darken your door step again." Edward announced firmly as he lifted his head and locked eyes with her. _

_ "We can still be friends Edward." Bella urged. _

_ "NO, we can't. I can't look at you and not remember what we had, could' have had." Edward shook his head. _

_ "Give it time Edward. You will find someone. I just know that you were meant for more than what I had offered." Bella encouraged him. _

_ "No. I think I had the best thing in my life and I was too naive to believe that anyone , especially Jacob Black could steal her away from me. I deserve this. So many times you begged me to change you and I didn't. Maybe even deep down I knew somehow that you weren't meant to be all mine." _

_ "Edward, I'm so sorry." Bella walked up to him and look up at him with sincere love in her eyes. _

_ "I will always love you." Bella lifted his marble cold hand and placed it over her beating heart. _

_ "But you love him more." Edward found the irony of his word choice and the situation. _

_ "Yes." Bella sobbed. _

_ "I have to go. Good luck Bella and know that I can't be there for you but you will always be in my mind and heart." Edward pressed a long tender kiss on her forehead before he flashed out of the room and out of her life. _

Bella felt like she had blinked and the sweet simple ceremony had to come o an end. Nessie was no longer a Cullen. She was a grown woman with her life mate and no one knew what lied ahead for them. She just hoped her daughter had better luck her first round of marriage than her parents had.

XXX

"So my editor called today and said my book is a big hit." Bella exclaimed proudly.

"No surprise. Who doesn't love a good old vampire versus wolf story." Jake chuckled.

"Especially when the wolf gets the girl." Bella beamed proudly.

"Especially." Jake wrapped his arms around her, snuggling his face into the curve of her neck. He placed kisses on it and then nipped it playfully causing Bella to squeal with pleasure.

"We should have sex before I'm to big for you to handle me." Bella suggested in a sly tone.

Jake started laughing. She was constantly mention her sudden weight gain. He had to admit, privately, she had gained more weight in the past two weeks than in the whole entire pregnancy.

"I can always handle you baby." Jake led her to their room where he undressed her and took his time proving his sexual prowess.

XXX

Bella woke up feeling soggy and wet. She was sweating like hell. Sitting up in the bed she felt a sharp pain hit her instantly. It felt like someone was cutting her with a jagged piece of glass.

"Ouuchh...arggg..." Bella sucked in a deep breathe as a spasm of pain wrapped around her stomach and into her lower back.

Bella opened her eyes as the pain began to subside and saw something strange on the sheets. Pulling herself up further she saw a large red spot beneath her stomach.

"Oh God!" She whispered as tears stung her eyes. She was bleeding.

"Jake." Bella nudged his sleeping form next to her.

"Hmmm..." Jake moaned as he wiped his eyes.

"Jake, I'm bleeding." Bella spoke softly as she felt her mind and body go into a state of shock.

"What?" Jake bolted up in the bed. His nostrils picked up the scent of fresh blood and knew it was coming from her.

"Oh shit." Jake jumped out of the bed, throwing his jeans and shirt on.

"Are you okay?" He rushed over to her side. Her eyes were pressed tightly together as she fought back the urge to cry hysterically from the fear and pain.

"I ….the pain..." Bella was trying like hell not to pass out but the sight of blood had never been easy for her.

"Hold on baby, I will call an ambulance." Jake raced to his cell phone. Opening the phone he had pressed one digit when he saw her head go limp and the rest of her body follow pursuit. The phone crashed to the floor when he raced to catch her from falling face first to the floor.

Jake didn't think they had time for an ambulance. Laying her back on the bed he grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet and then scooping her up like a bride and got her to the truck. He didn't like how she remained unconscious while he drove like a mad man to the nearest hospital. It took him nearly twenty minutes when normally it was a forty minute drive.

Running inside he got someone to help him with her. They rushed her past everyone and straight up to the prenatal floor.

"How long has she been out?" The nurse ordered as they raced down the hall.

"About thirty minutes." Jake answered.

"Would you say the bleeding is worse or better." The nurse asked.

Jake looked down at her soaked nightgown.

"Worse." He whimpered.

"Okay. How many months is she?"

"Seven and half."

"Sir, you need to stay right here. I have a doctor on his way right now and we need to get her vitals and prepped in case he wants to do surgery." She warned him.

Jake wanted to argue with her but he feared that would just take too much time, time the nurse could be helping Bella. He stepped back although the wolf in him wanted to ignore her polite demand.

It felt like hours instead of the one he had been forced to wait.

"Mr. Black, Bella wanted me to check on you. She is awake. She is exhausted from the blood loss." The earlier nurse informed him.

"What's going on? What is happening?" Jake was relieved she was talking but he wanted deeper answers.

"The doctor fears that she is trying to go into premature labor. He is doing his best to prevent that. He wants her to remain here over night. We have to observe her." She explained.

"Okay. Is the baby okay?" He asked.

"Yes, it's fine. They are both fine." The nurse smiled gently as she rubbed his upper arm with a supportive kindness in her eyes.

"When can I see her?"

"We are preparing a room for her closer to the front desk. Once we get her settled,you can come stay with her."

Jake sighed loudly.

"Thank you." Jake wondered if it was possible for him to have his first set of gray hair. The past hour had been painful. He couldn't help but remember the night she had given birth to Nessie and how close they had come to losing her. Although at the time he had believed she was dead. He couldn't lose her and he knew it would kill her if they lost this baby. She was starting to invest in this child. He saw the way she reacted to the movement in her stomach and how she hummed as they prepped the baby room. He knew she was going to be a terrific mother despite her past relationship with Nessie.

XXX

Bella slept on and off throughout the night. Jake had settled into the small sofa that was in the room next to her bedside. It was such a funny sight to behold a man of his size and height laying on a couch that was barely five foot in length.

When she woke up this last time she knew she had been experiencing a nightmare. Her heart had been racing, sweat beaded on her forehead and at last a vague memory had remained in her mind.

Something was coming after them. Something had found them and wanted to take Bella away from Jake.

"Are you okay?" Jake opened his eyes to see Bella staring up at the ceiling with a frightened expression.

"Yes." She croaked.

"What's wrong? Are you hurting?" Jake darted off the couch and by her side.

"No. I just...we...just danger." Bella couldn't find the right words to describe the emotions she was still left feeling from the nightmare.

"You are fine. The baby is fine too." Jake pushed back her hair from her face, leaning over the side of the bed, he kissed her forehead.

"I know." Bella frowned. She couldn't put her a finger on it but she knew that eventually something would find them and their family would die. Their happiness was going to be short lived and it felt so unfair and cruel.

"Honey, we will get through this. You'll see in no time. I will take you home." Jake whispered lovingly in her ear.

Bella felt incredibly groggy but the mention of the word home sent warning bells off in her head.

"Don't go home Jake. Stay here with me." Bella pleaded as the affects of the drugs sucked her back into a dark abyss where she feared she might someday remain forever and ever.


	4. Premonitions

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related.

Rating: M

Beta: Jessipooks79

Pre-reader: Mist/Dani

A./N: Please leave a comment so I will know if anyone is actually still reading this story or if I should put all my focus on my current stories.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Life has been hectic and I hope this makes up for the wait. If you haven't seen the video go check it out. xoxo A

Chapter 4: Premonitions

Jake woke up sweating. Standing up he stretched his arms over his head and yawned softly. A soft light threatened to spill out from beneath the closed curtains,pulling it back he stared out at the scene before him. He was going to have to go home today and get some stuff and definitely take a shower. The doctors were talking about possibly keeping her for one more day to assure they had prevented her from going into full blown labor.

The doctor on call kept checking Bella and the baby through out the early morning hours. Jake was starting to fear there was something more to her situation and they weren't confident enough to discuss it with him and Bella.

"Jake." Bella yawned loudly.

"Hey beautiful." Jake turned and strolled over to her side. Leaning over the metal rails that kept them apart, he pressed his lips tenderly against her forehead. Feeling his lips he noticed that she felt warmer than usual.

"I feel awful." Bella moaned.

"Are you sick Bella? Do I need to go get help?"

"No. I just...I feel...hot."

"Here let's get these blankets off of you." Jake pulled back the layers of blankets that she had requested when they first arrived.

"Much better." Bella sighed with relief.

Jake picked up the plastic pitcher of water and poured a small cup full.

"Here drink this. It should help lower your body temperature."

"Mmm...thanks." Bella drank vigorously.

"Are you sure you don't need a nurse?" Jake asked with sincere concern.

"No. I just need some food. I think once I eat and sit up I will feel better. The drugs made me feel so groggy and strange." Bella answered.

"You were crying out in your sleep. I had to get up a few times and try to wake you up."

"Really? Uh? Strange." Bella tried to recall what she had dreamed of that would have caused her to be so upset in her sleep. Her mind was empty. She had no memory of dreaming at all.

A nurse stepped into the room wearing a sweet smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Nurse Lucy. I will be your nurse this morning. Let's get your vitals checked out and then I can order you some breakfast." She informed them.

Bella was eager to do whatever was necessary to get a meal. Her stomach was growling furiously.

"I take it these babies are starving." She commented casually as she wrote on the chart.

"Excuse me? Babies?" Bella stammered. Jake just stood cocking an eyebrow and frowning at the nurse as if she had just told them they were having a puppy.

"Yes, babies. It shows you're having twins." Lucy showed them the chart that had the box marked for twins.

"No one told me about this!" Bella squeaked.

"Honey, calm down. It could be a mistake." Jake suggested. Their family doctor had been a well known doctor in his field and not once had Jake picked up any deception from him. Why would he have not told Bella they were having twins, unless of course, it was a mistake by these doctors.

"I"m sorry. I just assumed you would know. Maybe it's a mistake. A clerical error. I will have it checked out while I order you some breakfast." The nurse looked frighten.

"Thank you. Please make sure you find out the truth." Jake pleaded.

The nurse rushed out of the room and Jake could tell Bella was frantic at the thought of having two children.

"Honey, no matter what they say we can handle this. Your going to be the world's best mother and I will be the best father any kid or kids could ask for." Jake took her hand and stroked it soothingly hoping to calm her fears.

"Jake this is crazy. I mean it would explain why I am possibly going into labor early. Twins tend to do that. I read it." Bella's voice shook nervously.

"Honey I think after last time, this will be far less complicated or scary." Jake continued to assure her this wasn't bad news but good news.

"I hope you're right." Bella sighed while laying back on the bed.

A few minutes later a different nurse entered the room bringing a tray of food for Bella.

"Here you go. One healthy breakfast for you." She sat the covered tray down on the small sliding table and placed it in front of Bella.

Jake wondered where the other nurse was?

"I'm so hungry. You should go get something to eat. I hate eating alone." Bella requested.

Jake wasn't going to argue with her. He knew she was already in a state of frustration.

"Okay, but don't freak out if you learn anything before I get back."

Jake left her room and headed to the cafeteria.

XXXX

Bella had ravished the eggs and bacon first before Jake had returned with a meal equal to her own. Together they sat and ate quietly.

"Hello. Sorry to interrupt your breakfast." A man in a white coat strolled into the room. Jake suspected he was a doctor from the looks of him.

"It's okay." Bella put her fork down and grabbed a napkin to wipe off the orange juice that had begun to stream out of the corner of her mouth.

"My nurse tells me that you weren't made aware of the multiple babies you carry." The doctor held her chart against his chest as he stared curiously at the both of them.

"No. We were only told of one baby when we got our sonogram two months ago." Bella answered.

"I see. It's possible that the second baby was hidden far back and not seen. From what we saw, the one is much smaller and perhaps that was the case."

"Are they okay?" Jake spoke up.

"Oh definitely. They both seem in great health. I believe that since she is carrying twins she is at risk of going into birth a bit earlier than she might normally have."

"So what does this all mean?" Jake had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"She needs to have complete bed rest and as little stress as possible." The doctor answered with a polite smile.

"Okay. We can handle that." Jake reached out and gave Bella a comforting squeeze of her hand.

"Good. I want you to understand that you shouldn't be doing much of anything besides a shower. I will have you released in a few hours."

Jake and Bella gave each other a relieved look.

"Thank you doctor." They said in unison.

"No problem." The doctor left them staring at one another in amazement.

Neither had expected to learn of two babies when they arrived.

"This is absolutely crazy." Bella stared down at her stomach, then rubbed it as her eyes filled with tears.

"I know. First we thought you couldn't get pregnant and now we are not only having one baby but two. There are twins on my side of the family but I never considered it for a moment." Jake kissed Bella tenderly on the lips.

"We are so lucky." Bella smiled while tears streamed down her face.

"Yes, we are." Jake agreed.

XXX

Jake decided to run home to get her some clean clothes for when they released her. Her nightgown had been ruined with the blood and the hospital gown she was wearing was uglier than sin.

Bella had been hesitant about letting him leave her side. It had taken numerous reassurances that he wouldn't waste a minute to return to her.

He came around the long curve which let him know he was only about ten minutes from their home when he was suddenly forced to stop. Cars and trucks were lined up and down the road. It appeared the police had the road shut off. Putting the truck in park ,he got out of the vehicle to try and take a better look at the accident and hopefully he would be able to hear the voices a few feet ahead and learn what the cause was.

He managed to hear a few choice words among the motorists and the large number of complaints from the other cars that were in a hurry to get through.

"It's a massacre sir."

"No one is alive."

"It's unbelievable. Never seen anything like it …"

Jake's skin crawled. Something had occurred here and it seemed to be scaring the shit out of the police officials.

Jake decided to take a chance and walk up to one of them and see if he could learn anything or explain that he lived only a block away and needed to get home due to his dire situation with Bella.

"Excuse me sir. I hate to bother you but I"m in the middle of an emergency of sorts." Jake flashed the middle age guy a sincere smile.

Jake read the tag on his shirt and knew his name was Officer Reynolds.

"Sir you need to get back in your car. We will be allowing traffic to go through in about five more minutes. The ambulances need to get through first." Officer Reynolds replied in a nervous monotone.

"I'm sorry ambulances? I don't see a wreck." Jake scanned the area blocked off and didn't see one car crash. In fact, he just saw a bunch of vehicles lined up on the side of the road.

"It's not a wreck. It's a ….homicide." Officer Reynolds gulped hard.

"Well, my girlfriend is in the hospital about to deliver our babies and I need to get to our house to get her stuff. I just lived down there. Off that dirt road." Jake pointed to where the cars were lined up and down.

"YOU live on Rosewood Road."The Officer's eyes widen and he gave Jake a look that warned him he was being suspected of something horrible.

"Yeah. My girlfriend and I have lived there for a few years now."

"Were you here last night?"

"No. Well, we were for awhile until my girlfriend had complications with her pregnancy. I had to rush her to the hospital. What do you mean there was an homicide? I know most of the people who live on this road." Jake frowned as it occurred to him that one of the victims might be a close friend of his and Bella's.

"Sir, no one is ….alive. We found every house filled with dead bodies. A call came in about three o'clock this morning of screams and gun shots. By the time we got here thirty minutes later we began to search the neighborhood and found every house filled with blood and bodies." Officer Reynold's skin turn a pasty shade of white. Jake hoped he didn't get sick.

"Are you serious? How could that happen?" Jake took a step back as he thought of all the residents who lived on this road. There was children, parents, grandparents, all kinds of people who lived here. Some had lived on this road all their lives. What could have come in here and killed them like that? What was the purpose of such a brutal killing spree?

"How were they killed?" Jake knew he was asking a morbid question but it seemed odd that one or more people were able to break into all the houses and kill that many people in such a short time.

"That's the weird part. They were drained of blood and some of them looked as if their limbs were ripped right off their bodies. I shouldn't be telling you this." Sargent Reynolds looked around to make sure he wasn't being watched. He knew they were trying to keep this incident on a low key until they had a reasonable explanation to tell the public without causing a panic.

"I need to get to my house now! I need to get my girlfriend's stuff. She is supposed to come home today from the hospital and is required bed rest. I can't bring her back here. She would...no. Please can you help me get in there to just get some clothes and personal stuff and then I will leave. I swear." Jake pleaded.

"Let me talk to the head investigator. I'm sure he will want to talk to you since your the only alive resident on this road now." He marched off in search of the investigator while Jake stood there trying to comprehend what he had just learned. He didn't want to believe that vampires had found their way here, this damn close to them. They didn't kill like this. Too public. Too much of a risk for exposure. So why did they do it? What would have happened if they had found him and Bella?

Then like thunder it occurred to him loud and hard they might have been here for the sole purpose of finding them. But why kill all the innocent people? Was this some sort of warning they were going to find them and kill them? Who would have sent them?

Before he could ponder further on the topic, another gentleman dressed in a similar outfit as Officer Reynold appeared and he didn't look too pleased to have to talk to Jake. He had to act like he knew nothing about what could have done this damage or why. He just needed to get their things and leave quickly. If they were still around they might be reckless enough to try and attack him despite all the people now surrounding the area.

XXX

After twenty minutes of questioning, the lead investigator agreed to let him go get his belongings. The minute he entered the road he could smell the stench of vampires everywhere. There was more than one. He could confirm that much. He entered the house and the smell was ten times worse. They had come in the house despite it's vacancy. Did they go on a killing spree once they couldn't find them? Was that why they acted so irrationally? He started packing as much as he could into his pickup truck when his cell phone rang. He was on his last bar. Running up to the room, he plug it into the charger before he answer it.

"Hello." His voice shook with fear.

"Jake! Oh my! I've been trying to call your house a hundred times. Finally I figured out your cell phone number." Alice's voice screeched with panic.

"What's going on Alice?" Jake's eyes darted around the room nervously. He was having to keep his guard up. He wasn't sure if the danger was gone just yet. The wolf in him had been dormant all these years. Now it was slowly starting to become alert once again. He could feel it. It felt like it was stretching and yawning from it's peaceful sleep. Jake felt a moment of relief knowing that he hadn't lost it entirely.

"I got a strange vision that you two were in some sort of danger. I saw Bella lying in blood and then I saw vampires surrounding what I guess is your house." Alice tried to explain what she saw as slowly as possible. She could practically hear Jake's heart beat through the phone line.

"Who sent them Alice? Why are they after us now? I thought you guys made it pretty clear to your world that Bella died!" Jake shouted furiously while grabbing stuff and throwing it randomly into luggage or anything else he could find to pack up with.

"I honestly don't know. I've never seen these vampires before." Alice answered.

"How many? Are they coming for us specifically?"

"I don't know. I just ….you're in danger. You need to go back to Forks. You will be safer there."

"How can we go to Forks when everyone believes Bella is dead there too!"

"Look, I've been thinking about that for sometime now especially since Bella is pregnant. I know how important family is to her and you. Here is your cover story. Now listen closely because if you don't do this right it will only make Charlie more suspicious than he already was before we left." Alice began telling him what she had concocted.

Jake was impressed with her lying skills and itmade him wonder if she knew more than she was offering to tell. Bella always told him that Alice was a good guy. She trusted her with her life and he had to go along with what she was telling him for Bella. After all, if they were attacked, Bella would die this time, along with their unborn children.

xxxx

Bella was feeling better after the nurse helped her take a quick shower . It had been awkward at first but once she got past her shyness she enjoyed being clean once again.

When Jake arrived she knew at once despite the big goofy smile he was wearing that something was bothering him. His big brown eyes exposed his fears.

"What happened? You were gone for nearly three hours." Bella sipped on her water.

"There was an accident close to our house. They had the road blocked for awhile." Jake replied as he helped her out of the bed.

"I got everything signed off. We can go home." Jake was heading for the wheel chair the nurse had offered her earlier.

"Wow. You move fast." Bella smiled nervously.

"I do my best." Jake laughed.

"Shouldn't we wait on the nurse to escort us downstairs first? Liability and stuff like that?" Bella wondered why he was in such a rush to get her out of there. Earlier in the day he had been insistent that she remain here if necessary to keep her so they could monitor her and the babies closely.

"She will be here in just a minute." Jake took her hand and led her into the chair.

The nurse entered the room with a half smile.

"Okay. I guess Daddy here is ready to take you guys home. Remember what the doctor said about bed rest and no STRESS!" She glared at Jake with the last word emphasized.

"Will do. I swear." Jake made a cross over his heart.

"Good. Let's go." The nurse nudge Jake aside and took a hold of the chair while nodding at the door.

"You need to pull the vehicle around." She pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Jake followed them out and then raced to bring the truck around.

Bella's eyes widen as big as a plate when she spotted all the stuff piled up in the back of the truck.

"What is going on?" Bella demanded when Jake jump out to help her get in the passenger side.

"Shh..trust me." Jake didn't want the nurse to know they were in danger. He didn't trust anyone at the moment.

"You guys be careful and Jake, she shouldn't help you unload this truck." The nurse looked curiously at the stuff piled up in scattered pile in the truck.

'She won't." He nodded at her and then waved semi politely at her before pulling out of the parking lot.

"Jake I"m scared. Your acting crazy." Bella whispered, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

"Am I? I don't think so. I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes and get some sleep. Later when you wake up I might give you a hint." Jake attempted to laugh like everything was perfectly safe and sane in their lives even though his heart was pounding frantically against his ribs and his head was spinning with all the possibilities of how Alice's plan could back fire on all of them.

XXX

Jake waited until he knew she was in a deep sleep before he grabbed his phone and texted as carefully as he could while driving. He had to inform his dad they were all their way back.. Later, once they were settled in, he would explain everything to his dad and the pack. Hopefully together as a pack they would manage to keep Bella and the babies safe from harm and face the evil that once again threaten those he loved most.

XXX


	5. Finding Faith

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related

Rating: Mature/Violence, adult language, and sexual scenes

Beta:Jessipooks

Pre-readers:Mist/LuvinJ

A/N: Okay, here you go guys. Another new chapter. Let me know how you feel about it. xoxo August

Song Inspiration: Have Faith In Me by A Day To Remember

Unwavering Chapter 5: Finding Faith

"You will not call Nessie. Do you understand me." Edward's voice was cold as the Arctic ocean.

"Why? She will want to know her mother is in danger." Alice cried out furiously.

"It's not her problem and it sure as hell isn't ours." Edward answered.

"Are you kidding me? You mean to tell me that you hate Bella that much? Geez Edward! I thought you were past this by now? You know that she had no choice but to love him once the imprint came back. You knew from the beginning that those two had something special but you still pushed your way into her life and brought her into ours." Alice shouted before shoving him across the room.

Jasper jumped in to intervene between them. He could understand Edward's urgeto hit back but he wasn't going to let him touch Alice. Both had their reasons for feeling upset but there was no need to get physical.

"Both of you calm down." Jasper sent out calming vibes, hoping it was enough to bring down their tempers.

"I don't want to lose my daughter." Edward picked himself up off the floor and gave them both a look that warned them that he was only trying to protect Nessie and if that meant allowing Bella to die then he was willing to let it happen.

"You will lose her, maybe not physically but you're on your way to ruining your relationship with her." Alice stated with sincerity. She didn't want anything to happen to Nessie but the girl was now a grown woman and married, it was time to start treating her like the adult she was and not the little girl that everyone still wanted her to be. Nessie cared for her mother and if she knew they were hiding this from her she could easily turn her back on all of them. Alice was not going to risk losing her niece because Edward's pride was too beat up to accept the fact he lost Bella, fair and square.

"How can Nessie's knowing make a difference? She will only get in the way. You know she is still reckless and spontaneous. She might be grown and married but she is still very young." Edward answered after hearing Alice's thoughts.

"I don't know for sure but I know Nessie will play a key role in either saving Bella or the death of her." Alice confessed.

Jasper and Edward both look stunned by her comment.

"What have you seen?" Edward demanded.

"I just saw Bella...covered in blood. She was barely hanging onto life and then...well...Nessie appears. Bella says something to her. I couldn't make out the words and Nessie starts weeping. Then it gets a bit gray, like a cloud of fog is around them. So I know that Nessie will be there when it all goes down. You can't stop fate Edward." Alice looks sadly at him.

"Funny, I remember when you told me that Bella would be one of us someday but it seems someone changed fate that day." Edward's eyes clouded with pain and frustration.

Alice watches him leave the room with his head hung low and felt the burden of guilt cloak over her. She had been the one to encourage him to continue his relationship with Bella after she saw the vision of Bella as truly one of them. However, she never saw Bella making the decision to induce herself into a coma, which was weird. The only answer she had for that was Jake had been constantly around them during the last days of her pregnancy. Everyone knew that when Bella was around Jake it made it almost impossible to see what she was thinking or doing.

"Come on. Let's go hunt. I have a feeling we are going to make a trip back home soon." Jasper took her hand and led her away, showering her with feelings of love and warmth but it wasn't enough to prevent her from feeling the coldness of death in her heart.

XXX

"Is it true?" Sam followed the rest of the pack to Billy's place where he sat in his chair out front of his home.

"It is. Jake is returning with Bella. They need our protection." Billy answered with a crooked smile. He was happy to see his son after all these years but he hated knowing that with his return he also brought back danger. Things had been less serious over the past few years. Occasionally a wandering vampire would enter their area and was easily disposed of but Billy knew that with Bella and Jake returning it could only mean detrimental danger followed them.

"He will always have our protection." Sam looked at the others. He was no longer the Alpha and could no longer phase but he still held an esteem place with the wolf pack and sat on the council along with Billy.

"Good." Billy's eyes casted over the small pack that was left to protect them from the harm that would soon be on it's way.

Jared was now the Alpha and Embry his beta. Quil, Seth, Brady and Collin made up the rest of the pack. Paul and Sam stepped down to start a family with their imprints and Leah went in search of a life she could call her own.

"How are they going to explain Bella being alive to Charlie?" Embry ask curiously.

"I don't know. Jake said he had a plan and I trust he knows what he's doing. There issomething else you should." Billy took a deep breathe before continuing. "Actually two things you should know. One Jake is still a wolf. He doesn't phase as much as he used too but he also didn't stop in case something like this happened and secondly, Bella is pregnant with Jake's baby."

Billy watched as each of them looked shocked, amazed and thrilled by the knowledge of what he had told them.

Embry leaned his head back and roared out a cry of joy.

"Finally, we get some action again." Collin cracked his knuckles.

"Shoot, just try to keep up." Jared smacked him playfully on the back of the head.

"Guys this is serious. Jake wouldn't bring Bella back here if it wasn't severe." Billy pointed out.

"True." Jared agreed. They all knew that no one wanted to be the one to break it to Charlie that they had withheld the truth about his daughters lifestyle and death. Charlie had been good to them.

"Then lets get ready. I need you guys to help me fix up a place for them. Bella will need strict bed rest and I don't think there is enough room in my place for them and a baby." Billy chuckled.

"Tell us where and when." Seth volunteered with an eager smile.

XXX

Bella woke up feeling rested but a bit uncomfortable. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep but she knew she had missed a meal or two. Rubbing her eyes, the growling of her stomach made her smile. Her babies were hungry. Babies. It was still so surreal to know that she was going to have Jake's children. They were so lucky and if their luck held out, she would be alive to help raise these children with him.

"Where are we?" Bella looked out the windows and was confused by the scenery. It was all unfamiliar to her.

"We are driving through St. Louis." Jake replied.

"Excuse me? Why in the world are we in St. Louis?" Bella sucked in her breathe.

"Well, do you want the short version or the long version?" Jake turned toward her, his smile was tender but she saw the uncertainty in his eyes.

"I'm not sure if I want to know at all. Maybe they are right when they say ignorance is bliss." Bella covered her stomach with her hands as the growling continued.

"Your hungry." Jake pointed out.

"Terribly." Bella softly moaned as the babies shuffled around inside of her.

Jake saw a Wendy's and pulled into the parking lot.

"Let's go inside so you can stretch your legs." He offered.

"Sounds good. After I eat you can explain everything to me." Bella reminded him that she still wanted answers for why they were so far away from home.

Bella scarfed down two salads and a bake potato and had Jake get her a frosty while she made her way to the bathroom. Returning to the dining area, she gave him a look that warned him she wanted the truth and nothing but the truth.

"We should probably go to a hotel and get us a room."

"Excuse me? Come on Jake...just tell me why the sudden need to drive half way across the states?" Bella demanded.

"Look, your not going to like what I have to tell you and honestly I don't know if this is really the place to tell you." Jake looked around the semi crowded restaurant.

"Just spill it." Bella sighed loudly.

"We are in danger. Someone came to our house and they wrecked it pretty bad." Jake stopped when he noticed she turned pale white.

"Who would do that?" Bella looked instantly alarmed.

"I'm not sure but honey, it gets worse." Jake looked down at the table before lifting his head up and locking eyes with her.

"Go on." Bella reached across the table, took his hands and gave it a gentle squeeze**.**

"I didn't lie to you when I said the street was blocked to our road. It was blocked because everyone on it was killed." Jake watched her closely. Her eyes dilated, her breathing was choppy and what really scared him was how fast her hands began to shake.

"Everyone! Eve...everyone on OUR road is dead?" Tears filled her eyes as Jake silently look at her and nodded his head in agreement.

"Why would ...who would do this?" Bella's lips quivered.

"I'm not sure why but it reek of vampires." Jake feared she might pass out as she leaned back into the chair and tears escaped between her closed eye lids. He knew she was seeing all the faces of the people they had grown to know and care for over the years.

"Vampires. Why were vampires there?" Bella opened her eyes and looked furiously at him.

"Alice called me after I was able to get to the house and put the phone on the charger. She thinks they were after us." Jake knew this was probably more than she could handle but he also remembered promising her that he would never lie or withhold anything from her. She hated when Edward had done that in the past, even when he felt like he was protecting her.

"That's impossible. They think I'm dead." Bella cried out.

"Sorry." Bella pulled her hands free and wiped away the tears, her hands falling onto her stomach as she felt her babies moving beneath them.

"It's okay. Let's go get a room and we can talk more in private." Jake suggested.

"Okay." Bella grabbed her frosty and waddled next to him.

"I love you Bella and I promise you, you and our babies will stay safe." Jake stated earnestly, unlocking the truck door for her.

"I know. You will always be my hero." Bella threw her arms around him and held him tightly. The warmth of his body gave her the security she needed. She knew Jake would do whatever it took to keep them alive.

"I hope to stay your hero for many more years to come." Jake chuckled lightly.

"You better." Bella laughed.

Jake quickly found them a room so they could talk more. He wasn't sure how to break it to her that they were heading back to LaPush. He knew it was going to be difficult for her to see Charlie after all these years and not be able to tell him the truth. Bella hated to lie. It wasn't really in her nature but if she thought it would keep the ones she loved alive she would do it.

XXX

Bella stretched out on the queen size bed. Her legs ached from sitting in the truck for the past twelve hours. Running the brush through her damp hair she waited for Jake to finish his shower and tell her what he had planned for them. Her heart ached as she thought of their friends and families. It didn't make sense to her why vampires would kill all the people on their road. Were they pissed that they had not found Bella and Jake? Or was it just a random act? Maybe the Volturi weren't involved at all. Most vampires liked to work solo but there was still many who preferred to work in numbers. Could that have been the case?

"I needed that." Jake moaned with satisfaction as he entered the room with a large white towel wrapped around his waist.

"You look tired." Bella said.

"I'm exhausted. I didn't get much sleep in your hospital room. The nurses kept checking on you like every two hours." Jake yawned, climbing into bed next to her.

"Sorry." Bella put the brush on the side table and then rolled over to place an apologetic kiss on his cheek.

"It's not your fault. How are the babies doing?" Jake laid his hand over her stomach, rubbing it softly as he smiled with admiration.

"Good now that mommy was fed." Bella yawned.

"I got us some snacks while you were in the shower." Jake pointed to the bag on the dresser.

"Mmm...maybe in the morning. I'm too tired to even chew." Bella laughed.

"Damn you are tired." Jake laughed with her.

"So what now Jake? Where do we go from here?" Bella hated to ruin the moment between them but she wouldn't get one wink of sleep if she was tossing and turning with questions all night.

"We have no other choice but to return to LaPush." Jake watched as her face lost all coloring. She was as pale as paste.

"I know you don't want to to do this. I get it but Alice gave us some help. She came up with a cover story that mightconvince Charlie." Jake pulled her into his arms, leaned down and kissed the top of her head, noting how warm she felt to the touch.

"Are you feeling sick?" Jake asked with a shaky voice.

"No." Bella answered, her hands gliding up and down his muscular torso. Her heart skipped erratically as she felt her hormones kicking in. Truthfully she knew it wasn't a good idea for them to make love anytime soon but her body still longed for his touch.

"Your awfully warm." Jake used his free hand to cover her forehead.

"Well, I feel fine." Bella answered.

"Mmm...strange." Jake knew in his heart that Bella would tell him if she feared for a second that she was unwell so he dropped the subject.

"So what are we going to tell everyone exactly? What sort of deranged tale are we expected to tell?" Bella closed her eyes and wished there was some other way they could protect themselves without returning home. It was already hard enough leaving behind everything she knew once before. What if this turn out badly again? How could she put Charlie through another ordeal? What about her mother? Should they tell her she was alive just yet? No. She was going to tell as little people as possible that way if they had to go on the run again they wouldn't hurt as many people.

"Hear me out before you start arguing against it." Jake knew that she wasn't going to like what he was going to tell her but he saw no other way to make their story sound feasible.

**XXX**

Emily stood by Sam's side as Jake and Bella pulled up to the front of their home. Jake thought it was best to see them first. Billy had informed him that Sam was no longer in charge but in his heart Sam would always be the Alpha to go to.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Emily squealed excitedly as Jake opened Bella's door and helped her out. Both Sam and Emily were thrilled to see their old friends and Bella's swollen stomach was a symbol of Jake's and Bella's love for one another. They were on the moon to learn that Jake finally won his girl.

"I know!" Bella wailed. Emily and Bella held onto one another while Jake and Sam shook hands.

"You look great man." Sam announced.

"Same for you. I was afraid to find you an old man now that you no longer phase." Jake teased.

"Luckily we don't advance in age after we go back to normal." Sam answered.

"So how is everything going?" Jake and Sam walked off to the side so they could share a quick private conversation while Bella and Emily discussed Emily's children and Bella's upcoming bundles of joy.

"It's good man. We haven't had any serious action since you guys departed. It was the reason I decided to step down from being in charge. I just didn't see any point in me giving up time with my wife and kids. Jared and Embry make a good team and so far they have kept the others in check." Sam explained.

"Good. I'm sorry for bringing the trouble back but I didn't know what else to do. These vampires are out for blood and they took out our entire neighborhood. If Bella had not been in danger already when I took her to the hospital, then we would have been murdered along with them. There is no way I could have taken on as many as I believed were involved."

"Don't worry Jake, we have your back." Sam gave Jake a hearty pat on the back.

"So are you men ready to eat. I know our little momma here is starving." Emily smiled brightly at them.

"Always hungry." Jake rubbed his stomach.

"Good. I made plenty and it sounds like you are about to start your own pack Jake." Emily teased after hearing from Bella that they were having twins.

"Oh yeah." Jake smiled proudly.

"What am I missing?" Sam look confusedly between Jake and the women.

"We are having twins." Bella announced rubbing her stomach.

"Wow! Congratulations!" Sam cried out happily.

"That explains how big you are." Sam added.

Bella's smile faded and her eyes grew large.

"What?" Emily and Jake both smacked Sam at the same time.

"You don't tell a pregnant woman she looks big." Emily reminded him.

"I just meant...I mean...sorry Bella. You look great." Sam hoped to make up for his accidental slip.

"I know I do." Bella replied sheepishly, her hands covering her large stomach.

Jake, Emily and Sam all looked at her with a surprised and relieved look.

"After all I had to get big to have two of Jake's kids at once. Now lets go eat before I get cranky." Bella took Jake's hand and led him into the Uley's house where she was anxious to meet the two children Emily had been bragging about earlier.

"I love you." Jake whispered.

"I know." Bella squeezed his hand with confirmation that she loved him too.

It was scary being back home and she knew that eventually she would have to face her worse fear when she saw her father again but that was the only negative side effect from this trip to the past. She knew they would be safer here and she hoped when it was all past them, maybe, this time her and Jake could remain and raise their family with the people who loved them and understood them the best.


	6. A Safe Haven

Rating: Mature'

Beta: Jessipooks

Pre-readers: Mist/LuvinJ

A/N: Anyone out there reading this story? Just checking, haven't heard from some of you...love ya guys. xoxo August

Part 2: Unwavering Fate: Chapter 6:A Safe Haven

Dinner went well with the Uley's and both Bella and Jake enjoyed spending some quiet time with the couple and their children. Jake had always wondered if Sam would regret choosing his family over being a wolf but when he witnessed Sam playing with his two sons, he knew Sam had made the right decision. It was clear that Sam wanted to be the kind of father he never had. Both boys look at their father like a hero. Jake hoped he would get to experience that same fulfillment with his kids someday.

"How do you do it?" Bella helped put the dishes away, even though Emily had argued she could do it on her own.

"What?" Emily asked.

"A four year old and a two year old? They have so much energy." Bella commented while smiling at the scene of Sam carrying Ethan on his back while Jarrett chased after them with his wobbly legs.

"Oh honey you have no idea." Emily laughed merrily.

"I'm so frightened I will do the wrong thing with my babies. I have no real experience with children." Bella confesses.

Emily stared at her for a few moments with a deep frown before answering her.

"What about your daughter? Didn't you help raise her?" Emily hadn't been given all the details about what had happened once Bella and Jake had left town with the Cullen' had been deeply disappointed in Jake's imprinting with the half vampire babyand didn't really like to talk about it..

"No. I was in coma for several years and when I woke up my baby was a teenage girl. Apparently half vampire babies grow rapidly. Once they hit their adult age they stop aging. Jake had more experience with raising my daughter than I did." Bella explained.

Emily caught the sadness and regret in her eyes when she mentioned Jake and Nessie in the same sentence. Emily wondered how they had broken the imprint? No one had ever broken an imprint that they knew of.

"I'm sorry." Emily didn't want to probe too much. She knew she had time to get to know Bella better and when Bella was ready, she would confide in her.

"It's okay. It's the price I paid for putting myself in that position. Can't change it nor would I. What Jake and I have now is much stronger and beautiful even if there for awhile we both had to suffer." Bella stroked her stomach, feeling her babies kick in agreement with her.

"Oh wow." Emily exclaimed seeing the movement underneath Bella's maternity blouse.

"They like to kick." Bella yawned.

"Honey, I know." Emily gave her a knowing smile.

"It's getting kind of late we should head to Dad's place. I'm sure you're ready to lay down." Jake walked into the kitchen, reached out, took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"A nap would be nice." Bella yawned and everyone laughed.

"What?" Bella laughed along with them.

"Here is some left overs." Emily handed them a couple of Tupperware bowls filled with food.

"Oh you didn't have too." Bella said.

"Honey, you guys will need this." Emily winked at Jake.

"Okay, thanks." Bella hugged her friend before allowing Jake to lead her out of the house and back into their vehicle.

Driving toward Billy's made Bella's stomach nauseated. She knew that Billy would welcome them but she felt terribly guilty for keeping Jake away from his family all these years.

"You are so quiet." Jake was feeling his own apprehension about returning home after all these years. He knew his father would be excited to see him and of course Sam was easy to talk too but what about the others? Would they understand why he remained away from them? Would they see his protection of Bella as a betrayal to the pack and the friendships they had way before Bella came into his life?

"Just thinking how I will understand if your dad hates me." Bella replied, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt withher head held low.

Jake reached out and took her hand in his.

"Bells, dad is excited as hell that you are having my babies. He knew how much I wanted you to be my imprint and now it's come true in every sense of the word. You are my life and my family knows this. They love you. I love you. You are always loved in my world. Don't ever forget that." Jake squeezed her hand.

"Thank you Jake." Bella scooted up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"No, thank you honey. Thank you for giving me the freedom to love you the way I've always wanted too." Jake pulled into the gravel drive way and wasn't surprised to see Rachel waiting on the front porch with Paul by her side.

Paul and Rachel strolled toward them holding hands.

"Come on honey. We're home andsafe." Jake turned toward her and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Yes we are." Bella agreed.

Bella got out of the truck. Jake was quickly by her side along with Paul and Rachel.

"You finally made it." Rachel threw her arms around Jake first and then Bella.

"Look at you!" Rachel squealed at the sight of a pregnant Bella that didn't carry a half vampire in it.

"I know I'm almost as large as a house." Bella sighed contentedly.

"Well, from what I hear your having TWO!" Rachel clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yeah. We don't know the sex of the babies yet. I wanted it to be a surprise." Bella explained. The doctor had offered to tell them but she refused.

"Ahhh! Wish we had that kind of restraint." Rachel laughed, elbowing Paul in the side.

"I'm sorry but I was too excited." Paul exclaimed with his hands in his back pockets smiling at them with a devious grin.

Bella had nearly forgotten how nice Paul could be when he wasn't in a foul mood. She knew the change in him was greatly due to his marriage to Rachel. It was easy to see that they were madly in love with one another. Bella was happy for Rachel and most of all she was happy to learn that if Jake ever quit phasing their love would never waver.

"Dad is on the porch." Rachel informed Jake who look past her to see his dad sitting in his wheel chair with tears streaming down his face. Jake took off in his direction. Bella's heart swelled with love as she watched Jake throw his arms around his father. Tears misted up in her eyes as she thought of her own future reunion with her father. Hers wouldn't be as simple or exciting. No, Charlie would be furious for their deceit and he would be questioning everything they told him. Maybe once the shock of it all wore off he might forgive her and accept her return to the world of the living.

XXX

Everyone settled into the small kitchen area where they discussed Jake's travels with Bella and how they ended up having to come back home.

Bella had been relieved when Billy called her daughter and had her hug him several times, along with having to touch her stomach that carried his future grandchildren.

"So we should get you guys settled into your house." Billy exclaimed.

"What?" Bella and Jake both said at the same time.

"You can't stay here. There isn't enough room." Billy chuckled.

"He's right. We gave PJ your old room and added a extra room for Paul and me." Rachel explained. Although they had added to the house it still wasn't large enough to keep extra guests.

"Where is this house?" Jake frowned.

"Not too far away. We took a vote at the council meeting and agreed you should stay at the old chief's house. It wasn't something your mother wanted when it was given over to me. She liked being away from the center of La Push but I think it would be best for you guys to be in the center of town. After all Jake, you are next in line to be Chief." Billy spoke with pride in his voice.

"Dad, we don't honor that tradition anymore." Jake reminded him of how times had changed and the town acted like any other town would. They might still be a tribe in their own rights but they didn't carry on the ancient traditions that called for a Chief to rule their people.

"That might be true but it still holds true in the eyes of our people. We might follow the laws that the white man established for our country but your blood line still holds power and esteem with the tribe so just do this for me. It will also make it easier for Sue to come check on Bella. You both said the babies could come earlier than her due date." Billy reminded them that there was several good reasons for them to take the house and he knew that once Jake calmed down and listen to reason he would agree.

He knew that his son feared the thought of being a ruler to people he had grown up with. Unlike most boys, Jake didn't dream of being a leader. It was one of the reasons it made perfect sense for him to be just that. He wasn't crazy for power or control. He was a good hearted man who always did what was right even if he didn't like it.

Jake considered what his father was offering but hoped they weren't trying to trick him into taking on more responsibility than he was ready to accept.

"Okay." Jake agreed.

"Good. Now here are the keys. Go get settled in and tomorrow I will have the pack come to see you. I told them to stay away today. You need some time to adjust." Billy looked between them both understanding how hard it was for them to return and how much it was going to cost Bella once she saw her father again.

"Thanks dad." Jake hugged his father before taking Bella's hand to lead her back to the truck.

"I swear I hate this truck." Bella whined as she settled into the seat.

"I know baby." Jake could see the dark shadows under her eyes. She was physically and mentally exhausted.

"Let's go see our new home. I have to warn you, despite being called the chief's house it's not too grand. It's bigger than all the other house in town but hell, it hasn't been lived in since my dad was a kid. I'm scared to see what we are about to walk into." Jake cringed.

"It's okay. We can handle what ever we find." Bella tried to sound cheerful but deep down she hoped the next week would not entail her cleaning up the place. She would have loved such a challenge if she wasn't pregnant. Lately, her body grew tired more and more often. She felt horribly lazy but it couldn't be helped.

"I hope you don't regret choosing me once you see the old place." Jake thought out loud. He remembered the fancy homes the Cullen's had resided in and knew this was grossly beneath their standards of living.

"Jake! You know me better than that. I love you and even if we have to live in a tent the rest of our lives I would be happy because I would have you."

"A tent uh? Remind me once those babies pop out of you to take you on a camping trip. I want to live out my fantasies of what I wanted to do with you that night on the mountain top." Jake's eyes glazed over with desire.

Bella giggled like a young teenage girl.

"Oh I definitely want to take that trip with you."

Bella was starting to see a side of Jake that had been missing all this time. He was always happy and lovable but today she saw the boy she had fallen in love with. His smile lit up the room and again she was reminded of how much like the sun he was in her life. He knew just how to brighten her life and keep her warm with the security of his love.

XXX

"Nessie, darling come back to bed." Nahuel whispered from across the room.

"I can't sleep another wink." Nessie replied. Covering her face with her hands she tried to push back the the images from her dreams. The nightmares were becoming more vivid and each time she felt like she was getting closer to something, some clue to explain why she was being shown these visions.

She hadn't shared her fears with Nahuel. She knew he wouldn't understand. He wanted them to have a peaceful life. He cared for her family but he disliked how they lived among the humans and made friends with a few of them. He felt it would only bring trouble for their kind.

"I could help you with all that extra energy." Nahuel rolled over on his side and gave her his best seductive grin. Nessie giggled. Nahuel knew how to make her forget her problems. However, today she had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something dangerous was headed their way and she needed to talk to her family. They had been on their honeymoon for several weeks now and she had enjoyed the privacy with her new husband but it was time to return home.

They had traveled between Spain and Italy. She had experienced things she had only dreamed of before. Nahuel showed her a world that was beautiful and refreshing but she couldn't shake the feeling she was needed back home.

"Honey, why are you so restless?" Nahuel appeared by her side in a blink of an eye. Nessie envied his speed. She was fast but he was much faster.

"I keep having ...never mind." Nessie placed a tender kiss on his cheek. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her into his chest.

"What? Please don't hide things from me." Nahuel pleaded.

"It's just that my dreams are trying to warn me. Something is coming. I can feel it. It's a threat to my family and my mother." Nessie looked up at him and saw his dark brown eyes turn as dark as the night sky.

"Are you sure?" Nahuel knew that Nessie would want to assist her family if they were in trouble. He loved her with all his heart but the thought of her walking into a dangerous situation, sicken him. He couldn't lose her now. All his life he had hoped to find someone who would make his existence make sense and now that he had her, he would do anything to keep her safe.

"I'm not sure what it is exactly. Remember when we were in Italy...that night we celebrated and danced with the people. Well, I rubbed up against someone and I swear I felt this magical current flow through my body but it happened so fast that I didn't give it much thought until later that night whenI had my first dream." Nessie stroked the side of his face lovingly.

"Do you think it's somehow connected to our trip to Italy?" Nahuel knew the Volturi resided in Italy but he tried to keep them a safe distance from their main headquarters. Edward had warned him about how tricky they were and how they loved trying to persuade people to work for them.

"I'm not sure. I just have this bad feeling we are going to be needed." Nessie sighed.

"Call your dad. I'm sure Alice would have had a similar vision as yours." Nahuel knew that her family was just as protective of her as he was. If for one second they thought her life was possibly in danger they would have informed them right away.

"True." Nessie jumped up and raced to her phone. She called Alice. If there was danger her father would want to purposely keep her out of it. Aunt Alice would tell her the truth.

"Nessie. How are you?" Alice squealed.

"I'm fine but I've been having some weird dreams. Have you been having visions of possible danger?" Nessie didn't beat around the bush.

"Are you sitting?" Alice asked with a somber tone.

"I am now." Nessie sat down on the chair and listened closely to everything Alice was willing to share with her. When the conversation was over, she sat the phone down and turned to see Nahuel already dressed and packing their things.

"We are going back, aren't we?" He frowned.

"I fear we must." Nessie replied with a sympathetic smile. She knew her husband wanted more time with her and most of all he wanted to keep her safe. Unfortunately it seem that fate had other plans in store for them.

XXX


	7. Acceptance

Rating: M

Beta: Jessipooks

Pre-reader: Mist/LuvinJ

A/N: I'm so happy you guys are reading this story. I promise to continue writing as long as I get reviews letting me know you are interested in learning how it all ends. xoxo August

Unwavering Fate Part Two: Chapter 7: Acceptance

Jake and Bella were delightfully surprised to see their new home didn't look half as bad as they imagined.

A fresh coat of paint covered the two story house and the yard had been recently mowed. Bella adored the small covered porch with a swing. Jake unlocked the door and looked at Bella hesitantly before he allowed her to enter. He followed her inside and was relieved to see that the house had been cleaned and new flooring had been done.

"Wow. I thought it was going to be just horrible from what you were saying." Bella cried out with relief. The living room had been painted white and there was a couple pieces of furniture that had seen better days sitting in it. Still, it wasn't that bad as she envisioned earlier on their way over.

Bella explored the rest of the house ignoring Jake's pleading to be careful. He wasn't sure what lurked behind closed doors.

When Bella reached the stairs she carefully went up and look into the three rooms. The first one was small and reminded her of the room Jake had lived in at Billy's house. The second one was larger and she could see putting a nursery in this room. The last room was as large as her old room at Charlie's house. She also noted that like the other rooms it had a fresh coat of paint on the walls. It was a soft shell color.

She found herself missing her old house, especially the nursery. Their home had character and it had pictures of their life together everywhere you look. It was a symbol of their love and life together for the past four years.

There was only two pieces of furniture in the last room. A queen size bed and a dresser. It felt so bare.

"I know it's pretty empty but I'm sure we can go shopping later and fill it up. Bella, once we get past the danger that is threatening our family we can always go back to our old lives." Jake offered, wrapping his arms around her widening waistline and laying his chin softly on her shoulder.

"I don't know Jake. I have this bad feeling that we will never get back there." Bella whispered. Warm tears filled her eyes. She was so confused. One second she was happy and the next she was sad. She knew some of what she was feeling was from her hormonal imbalance but a small part of her was scared that their lives were about to take a drastic change and neither of them could do anything to stop it.

"I promise if you want to go back I will get us there." Jake vowed and kissed her cheek.

"I'm tired." Bella yawned.

"Lay down. I will go get our stuff and bring it in and when you get up, we can start making a list ofwhat we will need."

Jake led her to the bed and laid her down. Pulling the home made blanket over her he placed another kiss on her cheek before leaving her to rest. Closing the door softly he made his way back down stairs and out to the truck. After he had brought what they had inside, he sat down at the small kitchen table and wondered how he was going to make everything better for her, for them.

He knew her biggest concern at the moment was facing her father. Hell, he was scared to death himself. It wasn't going to be easy to lie to Charlie. Charlie was too damn smart. Even when Bella was dating Edward, Charlie's gut instincts warned him the boy was a threat to his girl. He encouraged Jake to win Bella's affections and lord knows he had tried but to no avail. Bella married Edward and shortly after nearly died having his child.

Jake closed his eyes remembering all those years he had been stuck with the vampires and how he longed for Bella to wake up and make him feel whole again. Nessie had been a wonderful way to lose himself and forget the pain but when she got older, she had come to expect more from Jake. He loved her. He really did. He just had a hard time feeling certain romantic notions for Nessie and that caused her great pain and not to mention the rejection she had to endure when he ultimately chose her mother in the end.

Jake still saw Nessie as the little girl he doted on and always would. Although Nessie had reached out to patch up her relationship with Bella, she didn't really give him much attention. Jake knew she was still hurt by his decision and how it broke up her parent's marriage.

Jake's phone rang, breaking him away from his trouble thoughts. He didn't recognize the number but answered it anyways.

"Hello."

"Jake." Nessie's voice answered cautiously.

"Nessie. Hi." Jake found it strange that she would call him when he had just been thinking about her.

"Where is my mom? I've been trying to get a hold of her." Nessie asked.

Jake could hear the fear in her voice.

"She's asleep. I need to charge her phone. Sorry about that." Jake apologized.

"It's okay. Where are you guys?" Nessie knew that Jake had taken Bella somewhere safe.

"I...well...I would rather not say." Jake stammered. He knew Nessie would never betray them but if there was a chance someone had made her call he didn't want to reveal their location.

"Oh. I'm on my way back to Dad's house and I just wanted to make sure my mother was safe. I know you guys are in danger." Nessie explained.

"How do you know?" Jake frowned. He wouldn't think they would have dragged Nessie away from her honeymoon until they knew more.

"I saw it in my dreams."

Jake had forgotten about Nessie's ability to see things in her dreams. It was something she shared in common with Bella.

"What are we facing?" Jake braced himself for the worst.

"It's the Volturi.I don't know how for sure but they know she is alive and Jake they know about you." Nessie choked on the last part of her statement.

"What do you mean they know about me?" Jake felt the blood in his veins run cold.

"They know you can phase into a wolf." Nessie replied.

"You are a threat to them. They destroy anything they fear is a threat to them, Jake." Nessie finished with a heavy sob.

"How do you know this for sure?" Jake didn't want to believe her. Dreams could be misinterpreted. Hell, Alice saw Bella becoming a vampire but that did not happen.

"Nahuel has a good friend who lives in the area of the Volturi and he told Nahuel that rumors are going around and that the ancient ones fear that your kind is going to come after them." Nessie answered.

"Why now? Why are they suddenly so damn interested in us? I mean for centuries we have lived here and no one has ever come looking for us." Jake exclaimed.

"I don't know the answer to that."

"I don't need this now. Your mother is already afraid of what may happen when she delivers the babies and this bullshit is only making her more stress out" Jake slammed his fist on the table making it wobble from the force.

"I know Jake. I'm sorry. I really am. I want you to be happy. I want her to be happy." Nessie said with honesty.

"I have to fix this. I can't let them get to her. I won't lose her again." Jake vowed.

"I know." Nessie whispered sadly.

"Let me know what you guys find out. I'm going to gather the pack and get them prepared for whatever comes our way." Jake knew Nessie would go against the others if they decided to retreat from this battle.

"I will. Jake, tell my mother that I love her and I promise I will do whatever I can to keep her safe too." Nessie hung up the phone before he could respond back.

Jake slammed the phone down on the table and let out a low growl. His wolf wanted to be released but he couldn't afford to leave Bella alone, not now, not ever.

XXX

Bella had slept through the night and late into the following day. Getting out the bed she felt unkempt and stinky.

"Jake where is my bag?" Bella shouted, knowing that he wouldn't be too far from her.

Jake was up the stairs in two heart beats with her suitcases in both hands.

"Would you like a shower first?" He sniffed the air playfully.

"Very funny but yes I want one." Bella rolled her eyes and followed him down the hall to the bathroom. It was the one room she had not seen yet. Jake opened the door for her. She was relieved to see there was a tub large enough for her enlarged body and a shower next to it.

"Well, it's not as big as I would have liked but it will do." Bella winked at him.

They had installed a tub with jets in it the year before in their house. They also had put in twin sinks so they wouldn't have to fight for space. There was only one sink and a medicine cabinet above it. Bella saw one cabinet for her toiletries. She was going to have to come up with away to store stuff in here, especially when the babies came along.

"If we decided to stay here I promise to buy you a house that is as nice as our old one." Jake knew Bella had grown accustom to their lifestyle back home. They had received enough money from her divorce agreement to live comfortably for the rest of their lives if they wanted to. However, he had insisted on getting a job or opening his own business to earn income for them. Bella had agreed with him. She started writing again and after a few rejection letters, she finally found a publishing house that bought her book. They had been surprised at how much she had receive for it.

"I don't know...this one has character and I hear a powerful chief use to live here." Bella winked at him.

"Powerful, uh?" Jake laughed.

"After I clean up we need to start on that list. I want the babies room ready before they are born." Bella sighed heavily.

"Maybe I can find away to get someone to ship the stuff we bought here." Jake offered.

"NO! I don't want to risk them finding us." Bella shook her head.

"Bella, they are going to find us." Jake knew she didn't want to hear the truth but he wasn't going to lie to her or sugar coat the truth. They both had to be prepared for what was heading for them.

"I don't...let's just...let me take a shower and then get me something to eat." Bella rubbed her eyes, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to spill from them.

"Okay. I will be downstairs if you need me." Jake leaned over and kissed her chastely on the forehead and left the room to give her some privacy and time to cope with what he had said.

XXX

Bella had just finished eating the toast that Jake made for their breakfast when a loud knock startled her half to death.

"It's the boys." Jake smiled from ear to ear.

Running to the front door, he threw it open and opened his arms to his best friends. Embry and Quil were the first to dog pile him.

Bella heard the loud thumping sound and waddle into the living room and found several familiar bodies on top of Jake. Bella covered her mouth as laughter erupted.

"Get off of him." Bella pleaded but not with much authority.

"HOLY SMOKE!" Embry got up and looked at Bella with the biggest eyes ever.

"Excuse me?" Bella covered her stomach with her hands as he strutted over to her.

"It's Bella! Damn, Jake got you fat with those babies." Embry teased.

Jake shoved the guys off of him and got up on his feet. Walking over to them he smacked Embry on the back of his head.

"Don't call her fat." Jake rolled his eyes.

"I'm pregnant. Hello! Of course I'm going to get big." Bella replied holding her head high and rubbing her belly like it was a prized trophy.

"Plus she has two babies. I'm just manly like that." Jake joked but his eye glowed with the pride he felt about their babies.

"Shit! He just had to do it twice as long." Quil replied.

"What are you having?" Jared asked curiously as he leaned in the door way.

"Babies." Bella teased.

"Well, hell I hope so." Quil smacked Jake's arm.

"We don't know the sex yet. Bella and I wantto be surprised." Jake explained.

"I thought you hated surprises." Embry asked. He used to hang out with Jake and Bella in the garage and had listened to every word she ever said. He would never admit it but he once had a secret crush on her.

"I do but this one is a good surprise." Bella answered. Jake walked over to her, put his arms around her shoulder and looked at the guys with a look that warned them she was his now and he would kill anyone for her.

"Where is Seth?" Jake noticed the one guy he was eager to see wasn't there. He had been trying to prepare himself for the changes he knew he would see in each of them.

"He will be here in a second. He has a girlfriend who thinks she owns his ass." Quil answered.

Jake picked up the feeling that no one really liked this girl much.

"So he hasn't imprinted?"

"No, not yet. After you left no one else imprinted." Quil replied .

"Oh." Jake saw the sadness flicker in Bella's eyes. He knew she felt awful for her role in pulling Jake away from his friends.

"We should go for a run. We want to see if Alpha Jacob can still run with the rest of us." Jared challenged.

"I can out run all of you." Jake bragged. "But I can't leave Bella alone."

"I'm already on it." Embry announced when they heard the sound of women talking as they walked up on the porch.

"What's going on?" Bella look nervously around the group of guys to see familiar faces.

Sue, Emily, Rachel and Kim walked into the house carrying dishes filled with food. Bella inhaled and licked her lips. She felt confident that at least one of those dishes were a home made apple pie.

"We are here, you guys can take off." Sue laughed at their eagerness to take Jake away. She knew they had been chomping at the bit to come by and see them last night even though Billy had made them swear to give them the night to rest.

Jake looked over at Bella for permission to leave her.

"Go." Bella kissed him gently on the lips.

"Be back soon." Jake promised and then raced off with the guys. Bella smiled. It was nice to see him with his friends again. It reminded her of their child hood days and how she had been so damn jealous of his friends and the times they kept him away from her.

"I'm sure you have plenty of things you need help with so let's have a seat and make a list." Sue stated putting her dish on the bare counter top.

"Okay but first I want to tell you guys thank you for what you have done." Bella teared up as she looked at each of them and knew they played a part in making sure the house was repaired and cleaned before they got here.

"Honey, we're your family too. We've always adored you Bella and are thrilled that you are finally one us at last." Emily exclaimed.

"Me too." Bella said as tears of happiness streamed down her face. Bella knew this was the right place for them. She just hoped that they were able to face the danger that lied ahead and everyone made it out happy and safe.

XXX


	8. Planning For The Worst

Rating: Mature

Beta: Jessipooks

Pre-reader: Mist/LuvinJ

A/N: Okay here you go ladies. Hope you enjoy this chpt. Next chapter should have a bit more excitement in it. I promise soon Charlie will learn about their return and Lord helps us how he reacts to it all. Thanks again for the support and the reviews! It helps keep me inspired when I wonder why I'm doing this at all. LOL xoxo August

Unwavering Fate II: Chapter 8: Planning For The Worst

Aro looked at the group of minions he had sent to fetch the mortal girl and her dog lover. He wanted to learn how she had managed to survive the birth of a half vampire child and how she got mixed up with such a deadly pack of shapeshifters. From the moment he had first laid eyes on her, he sensed she would bring them trouble if he didn't take her life but being a gracious host, he agreed to let her live another day as long as the Cullens promised to change her.

It appeared he had three enemies to break. The Cullens weren't stronger or bigger than his army but they definitely had friends that despised his rulership and they were a very clever family. They had fooled him not once but twice now. He had to destroy them or else other covens would lose their fear of him. He couldn't let that happen.

He was strong because he surrounded himself with powerful vampires and he enlisted their skills to keep the others underneath his thumb.

His second enemy was Bella herself. The girl, although lacking in supernatural powers, always seemed to manage to find her way out of danger. She was almost untouchable. She had won the hearts and loyalty of not only a coven of vampires but an entire pack of wolves.

The shapeshifters were last on his list to conquer. His first instinct was to squash them asquickly as possible but what if he could take one or two of them and control them? He could use them to put more fear in his enemies hearts. If he failed to gain their loyalty and they couldn't be made to be submissive to his demands then he could just simply eliminate the species as a whole.

If he had control over the wolves, then he would be fiercely feared by Vampires and wolves and with that last final thought he nodded his head to Jane and Victor. In one swift move they both destroyed the disappointing minions who had one chance to prove themselves worthy to him and failed miserably.

XXX

Sue took Bella aside while the other ladies fixed dinner for the boys who were due to return shortly.

"I would like to come by and check on those babies tomorrow." Sue offered.

"How many babies have you delivered?" Bella didn't want to insult her but she was still nervous about trying to give birth at home instead of Forks Hospital.

"Oh honey, I've delivered several children. I had my own two at home. Trust me, I put my pride aside when it comes to the safety of the mother or the child. If it looks like either one of you are in any risk, I will have the ambulance here asap." Sue patted her arm with an encouraging smile.

"Good. I don't mean to sound like I don't trust your skills but I always imagined having my babies in a hospital this time around." Bella confided.

"I understand. So how did you deliver last time?" Sue chewed on the corner of her lip as she brought up Bella's past pregnancy.

"I..well...Edward had to tear into my stomach with his teeth. She was dying and we had no other choice." Bella gulped hard as a bitter taste like copper grew in her mouth when she remembered how horrifying that experience had been.

"I see. Well, hopefully you won't need a ….c-section." Sue looked away for a moment. Her eyes showed how it grossed her out to imagine Edward's teeth tearing into Bella's flesh.

"Hopefully." Bella nodded her head, her hands rubbing her stomach while the babies shifted around.

"The guys are here." Emily laughed as they soon heard the laughter and ruckus the pack made when they weren't trying be incognito.

"I think we made enough." Rachel exclaimed.

Bella looked into the kitchen and saw the food they piled up for everyone to eat. There was sandwiches, two casseroles, three pies, and a few side items. Bella had forgotten how much the pack could gulp down in one feeding.

One by one they filled up the kitchen. Bella was pleasantly surprised at how well they behaved as they took turns piling up their plates. It occurred to her that they had grown up so much.

Jared spoke to Kim about the lawn work he had put off yesterday so that he could take her grandmother to get groceries. Embry and Quil were discussing Claire's science project and how she should have received a higher mark on and Emily were trying to agree on which new vehicle would be best for their family. Paul reminded Rachel they needed to pick up some more dog food for the recent puppy they had adopted for their son, Paul Jr.

Collin was one of the two newbies she didn't get the chance to meet before her marriage to Edward but he seemed to contain the same amount of control as his older peers. Bella overheard him telling Sue that he really wanted to help his sister work on her hoop shot. She apparently was up for some kind of college scholarship which was a first for his family.

Bella was in awe and suddenly missed her father more than ever. Everyone here had moved on with their lives while they had been away. This made her realize that her perhaps her father had done the same. Would he want her back in his life? What if his anger about her deceit would be too much for him to see the miracle of her being back and how they had a second chance?

Lifting her head her eyes lock with Jake who was standing next to Sue discussing his father's health and how he needed a new wheelchair when tears filled her eyes.

The room was closing in on her. Not wanting to make a scene but needing to flee, she stood up slowly and made her way upstairs to the bathroom. If anyone asked she would claim she needed a potty break. She was pregnant and constant urinating was one of the things that came with it.

Closing the door behind her and turning the lock she made her way to the sink. Bracing her hands on the countertop, she sucked in a few deep breathes before lifting her headto lookat herselfthrough the mirror. She had changed. There wasn't any gray hair yet nor wrinkles but she could see the maturity in her face, the smile lines that Jake had put thereandthe pain of experience in her eyes.

How could she just walk back into her father's life again when impending doom still hung over her head? If the vampires were willing to take out a whole neighborhood to get to her then what would stop them from killing the one person she tried to protect the most, her father?

It wasn't fair. She was this damn close to him, just mere miles and yet she couldn't find the courage to go to him. It was the only thing she had wanted to undo in her years away from home. She wanted to tell Charlie the truth, the whole truth. He deserved it. He experiencedyears of anguish and confusion that she could have either prevented or even clued him in on. Instead, she hid everything from him. She was positive that he wouldn't understand and try to lock her up. Who could blame him? What she had been going through and all the times she had come close to death were due to her own foolish decisions based on what she thought was love.

A soft tap on the door broke her away from her thoughts.

"Just a second." Bella turned the water faucet on, cupped her hands and splashed her face and neck with water.

"Honey, are you okay?" Jake called from the other side of the locked door.

"Yeah. Just had to take a potty break." Bella chewed on her lip.

"Okay." Jake walked back downstairs.

Bella exhaled,turned and leaned against the sink. Covering her face with her hands she fought back the tears that threaten to pour like a dam being opened into a lake. Her heart ached and her head was spinning.

She didn't want to ruin this reunion for Jake. She would talk to him later about how they would handle Charlie and if the threat was too much then they would have to keep him in the dark a little longer. She loved her father and although it killed her to keep him from knowing the truth about her existence, she also knew it would kill her more if he died because of her.

XXX

Jake left with the guys to run another surveillance before returning to the house. Rachel helped Bella go over a list of supplies and groceries that she would gladly pick up for her in the morning. They were trying to keep Bella's presence and pregnancy a secret from most of the people in La Push. They feared someone might run into Charlie and reveal all before they had decided how to approach him.

"Hey sweetie. I'm going to jump in the shower." Jake stuck his head into their room where he found Bella sitting up in the bed with her laptop.

"Sure thing." Bella replied without lifting her face away from her screen.

Jake wondered what she was doing that had her full attention.

Jumping in the shower he lathered up and tried not to worry about the lack of vampires they found in the area today. He knew he should be thankful for not coming across trouble but something warned him that it was still on it's way. He feared they would all pounce at once instead of their usual course, sending a few to test the waters.

Drying off he slipped into a pair of boxers and brushed his teeth before returning to her.

"Hi." Jake leaned against the door frame flashing one of his trademark smiles. She knew this smile was a signal, warning her he was feeling frisky tonight.

Bella laughed softly as she put the laptop down next to the bed.

"Hi." She smiled back, pushing her long locks back off of her shoulders and then dramatically batted her eyelashes.

Jake strutted to the bedside, crawled over to her side, licked his lips and sniffed the air.

"What the heck Jake!" Bella giggled, reaching out to pat him on the head like a good doggie.

"I love your scent." Jake stated with passion burning in his eyes.

"Mmm...would that be the lotion I put on or the soap I washed with?" Bella teased.

"Honey, we both know which scent I'm talking about." Jake's voice purred in her ear before he nip on it playfully.

"Jake." Bella moan.

His hand reaching down to cup her swollen breast and grazing his thumb over her rock hard pebble.

"They are so ripe...just for me." Jake's head lowered as he pulled her strap down to reveal her bare breast to him. Bella sucked in a ragged breath when his warm lips covered her tender pebbles. The brush of his tongue felt like velvet on her 's eyes slowly roll back into her head as his free hand cupped the other breast and gave it attention also.

Leaning back into the pillows to get more comfortable, her fingers crawled over his head while she enjoyed the feelings he was creating inside of her.

"I need you." Jake mumbled between breasts.

"Me too." Bella exhaled.

Reaching under the covers he was thrilled to discover that she was wearing no panties.

"I love it when we are on the same train of thought." Jake looked up at her while slipping his fingers further down and into her warm, wet core.

Bella's body jerked from the sudden attack of his fingers rubbing her love spot with a mixture of tenderness and experience.

She closed her eyes enjoying the ride he was taking her on. It wouldn't be long before she climaxed and they both knew it.

Pulling his fingers up to his mouth he sucked on the two he had used to give her pleasure.

Bella's mouth watered and her stomach fluttered with anticipation. She needed satisfaction but she didn't think she could stay up much longer.

"Baby, I can't wait. I need you now. Can we do this the quick and easy way." Bella cupped her breasts in her hands and started kneading them. She knew it turned Jake on to watch her touch herself.

They didn't need a lot of foreplay, not tonight. It had been so long since they had made love and both of them were in great need of relief.

Fifteen minutes later they laid next to one another covered in sweat and other bodily fluids.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked with grave concern.

"Of course." Bella's breath was still ragged from their mini workout.

"Good. I forgot we weren't suppose to do anything...you know...until you had a check up." Jake sat up on his elbows, turning his head to look directly at her.

"I would have stopped you if I felt any pain."

"I know. I just don't want to do anything to hurt you or them. You are my world. All of you." Jake rubbed her stomach. This caused the twins to kick.

Jake was filled with awe at their movement. He envied how Edward had been able to hear Nessie's thought at the end of Bella's pregnancy. He wished he could hear their thoughts and somehow let them know that he loved them more than his own life.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella knew he was deep in thought when he grew quiet.

"How much I'm going to love these babies and how I already love their mother so much." Jake answered honestly.

"Oh honey they know and I know. We are so lucky to have you in our lives." Bella stroked the side of his face.

"I know that you are worried about how we are going to approach Charlie and how he will react but baby, I just know that he will forgive us. If he loves you even an ounce as much as I do then he won't have any choice but to look at the bright side and see how lucky he is to have you back. Plus it doesn't hurt that we are giving him the grandkids he has always dreamed of."

"You're right." Bella exhaled long and hard. "But Jake we don't know what kind of danger we still have to face. What if we are forced to flee again? I can't do that to him twice."

The tears she had been holding back all day gush out of her eyes.

Jake pulled her into his arms, hearing her sobs shattered his heart.

"Honey, shh...I …" Jake found himself not knowing the right words to say to heal her broken heart.

She had a valid point. What if they had to take off again to lead the danger away from his people? It had crossed his mind a few times since he returned home. He couldn't stand the thought of bringing pain or death to those he loved.

"Baby I don't know what to say to fix this." Jake admitted sadly.

Bella lifted her head up from his tear stained chest and looked at him with two large eyes that shouted, "I'm scared and you're supposed to make my world right".

Jake felt awful. He was supposed to be her protector and he felt like he was failing her.

"Let's just wait a day or two before we make a decision. Let's see what else we learn about the danger." Jake offered.

"Okay." Bella gulped hard while wiping her eyes and face.

"Now, let's get some rest. I know you have to be exhausted. You didn't take your daily nap." Jake pulled her down on the bed and turned her over so that he could spoon up against her backside.

It didn't take long before he could feel her body relaxing and her breathing slowing down while she fell into a deep slumber. Holding her in his arms he vowed to himself that one way or another he would find away to put Charlie back in her life. She needed her father and his children might someday need him too. If something happened to them both he had already considered the idea of having Charlie be their legal guardian. He loved his dad but his health wasn't that good and raising two kids would keep anyone on their toes.

Closing his eyes he made a mental note to speak to his father about writing up a will of sorts just to be on the safe side. He didn't see any reason just yet that him or Bella would die in the near future but he knew how fickle fate could be and he wasn't taking any chances with his children's future safety.

XXX


	9. What Lies Ahead

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters/ or make money off of them.

Rating: Mature

Beta:Jessipooks

Pre-readers: Mist/LuvinJ

A/N: Here you go chicas! Hope you enjoy it! Your reviews have been a blessing and I want to just give a "shout out" to all of you have been such an inspiration in my life and my stories. xoxo August

Unwavering Fate Part II: Chapter 9: What Lies Ahead...

Three Weeks later...

"So far we've only come across two leeches and neither of them seem to be looking for anyone in particular." Seth informed Jake as they sat by the bonfire.

"Keep your guard up. I'm telling you it's only a matter of time before they realize we've returned here." Jake warned him.

"I know." Seth replied.

"So are you going to tell me why you are still dating Tracie when it's pretty obvious she isn't your imprint." Jake pressed.

Seth had made a few remarks over the last few weeks how it bothered him that no one in the pack seemed to care much for his girlfriend. Jake wasn't sure how close their bond was since his return and really wanted to tell Seth that the girl was only using him for his body and looks. She didn't have any interest in getting to know his friends or understanding his people. It was easy to see that what she liked the most was the way other girls heads whipped around whenever they walked into a room together. She liked having eye candy on her arm.

Tracie was cute enough but there wasn't anything special about her. Jake couldn't understand the attraction for Seth. He could have any girl he wanted with his good looks and wonderful charm.

"I'm not waiting on my imprint Jake. I don't think it's going to happen for me. Look at Leah. It never happened for her. Maybe some of us were born with the privilege of choosing who we want to be with." Seth sighed loudly.

"Maybe you're right but I don't think you really like her half as much as you pretend too."

Seth's eyebrows shot up and he stared angrily at Jake.

"How can you know what I feel?"

"I see the way you look at her. You are not in love with her."

"Oh come on! Not all of us are going to look at our girls the way you do Bella." Seth laughed bitterly.

"I'm not comparing you and Tracie with me and Bella. We are a totally different situation. However, I remember the way you once looked at Bella. You adored her. I don't see that admiration when you look at Tracie."

Seth's cheeks flamed red. It was true he once had a major crush on Jake's girl but that was when he was young and naive. He hoped that Jake had forgotten that part of his past.

"I like Tracie. She can be funny and nice but you guys never see that side of her."

"Okay. Well, why don't' we? I'm sorry Seth but I think she looks down at us." Jake braced himself. He knew this was going to piss Seth off but it had to be said. The girl was stuck up.

"How can you say that? She's here isn't she? She talks to Bella and Emily. She thinks Bella is very nice." Seth said defensively.

"Oh really. When did she say that exactly? Bella told me that the first day she met her, Tracie commented how her parents would kill her if she got pregnant by an Indian. She asked Bella if her family was okay with it." Jake knew Bella would be mad for him sharing something she had told him in confidence but he needed Seth to understand the girl was using him.

"Soo! That's her parents views not hers!" Seth exclaimed.

"So what if you get her pregnant Seth? How are you going to deal with her parents?" Jake demanded.

"What happens when you find your imprint and you have to leave her and your child behind?"

"It's not going to happen." Seth snorted rudely.

"It can happen, Seth." Jake's voice soften but he continued to look at Seth with disappointment.

"It can't happen. Tracie doesn't ...won't...we aren't sexually active." Seth explained with a frustrated growl.

"OH." Jake was shocked by that discovery. Whenever they were around, she had her hands all over Seth.

"She says she wants to wait until marriage before she has sex with anyone." Seth explained further.

Jake chewed on the side of his mouth while he thought about Seth's words. She definitely was playing with Seth's head. He just had to prove it somehow.

"Good." Jake decided to drop the subject for now.

"Hey you two. Can I sit?" Bella waddled up next to them.

"Sure." Jake smiled tenderly at her.

Jake assisted her so she could manage to sit on the wobbly log next to him.

"What's up? You two look so serious." Bella teased them.

"We were just saying how crazy Jake's life is going to be once those two babies come into our world." Seth gave Jake a look that pleaded with him not to say anything else about Tracie.

Jake complied.

"Yep and Seth here is volunteering to help keep an eye on them for us." Jake winked at Seth playfully.

"You know it. Someone has to teach them how to play football." Seth teased back.

"I hope my daughters like sports then." Bella giggled.

"What?" Both of them turned to her with suspicions eyes.

"Just kidding. No I didn't have Sue tell me their sex." Bella had visited Sue at the clinic the day before. Everything had looked fine but she saw the way Sue had smiled when she looked at the babies. When Bella asked her about it she just said it reminded her of when Sarah was pregnant with the twins. Bella had a hunch that she saw something but didn't want to ruin the surprise.

"Good. Sorry I wasn't there." Jake pressed his head gently against hers, taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"We have less than two months to go and I have to say I'm hoping the room is finished in time." Bella looked between them for a sign that they got her meaning.

The room was finally painted but she needed help with the decorations and putting up the beds that had been delivered to her house the day before.

"I will come by tomorrow after my shift and help you if you like." Seth offered.

"I would love it. I will even make you some of your favorite peach cobbler as a thank you." Bella bribed him.

"I'm definitely there." Seth's smile grew bigger.

"With that being said let's get you home. You have to be exhausted." Jake helped Bella up and together they walked away.

Seth sat there for a few minutes and considered what Jake was trying to tell him. He had his own doubts about Tracie's feelings for him but he also didn't like being alone. Everyone seemed to have someone special in their lives and he hated being the odd man out.

**XXX**

Alice looked out the window with a bitter smile. She had a vision an hour before that she just couldn't shake. Every time she looked into Bella's future she saw pain, death, and heartache. It didn't seem fair that Bella had to suffer so much. She was a good person with a big heart. Why did bad things happen to good people? Why couldn't the universe give Bella a break?

"Are you going to tell them?" Jasper asked. Stepping up behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closely.

"I'm not sure. It could change. We both know that when it comes to my track record on Bella's future it doesn't always work out how I see it." Alice replied tensely.

"True but we should be prepared if it comes out the way you see it. There'snothing wrong with being prepared for the worst." Jasper chuckled gently in her ear.

"I know. I just hate having to tell Nessie about it. She is going to freak out. I don't care what any of you think, I know that Nessie still cares strongly for Jake." Alice turned her head and looked up at Jasper.

"I think she will be more upset about Bella than Jake." Jasper wasn't going to deny that he too believed that Nessie never really lost her bond with Jake. They might not have been imprinted any longer but she grew up looking at him like he was her other half. Jake played a different role in her life now but she still loved him.

"Either way she loses something precious. We knew there would come a day that even we couldn't protect her from the real world."

"Honey, it's not the real world that is after Jake and Bella. It's our world that will come crashing down on them." Jasper's tone turned bitter.

"We have to help them. The babies will need protection. Once Aro learns about their existence he will want them just as much as he wants their parents."

"I know." Jasper turned Alice around to face him. Planting a tender kiss on her lips he looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you Alice. I will always love you even when we leave this world." He vowed.

"I know. Me too." Alice laid her head on his chest and wondered just how long they had to be together before death finally got its hands on them and took their immortal lives.

XXX

Charlie couldn't shake the feeling that his best friend was hiding something important from him. He wondered if Billy's health was failing him again. When he called Sue to talk to her about it she kept insisting he was well but even her tone made him more suspicious. Something was going on in La Push and they didn't want his involvement in it.

He had no legal rights in their town but as a friend he had an open invitation. He told himself as he drove out there today he was going out there as simply a friend. He found himself looking at the old pickup truck of Bella's in his driveway and found himself sadden as memories of her in it began to flood his mind.

It was so weird to think she was really dead. Edward had survived the car crash that had killed his baby girl. He hated that boy. He always knew he would somehow harm her but she refused to listen to an old coot like him. He wished a million times that she would fall for a nice guy like Jake but it never happened. Well, it almost seemed to happen but in the end she chose the pale face boy over Jake.

After Bella's death Jake had taken off and no one had really heard from him in years. He felt badly for Billy. He at least knew where his daughter was. She was buried in the town's cemetery. Billy had no inkling about his son's whereabouts. Or did he? Was it possible that Billy hadn't mentioned it over the years because he knew that it would only bring back memories of Bella? Nah, that just didn't seem like Billy's style. He knew he didn't have to pussy foot around him.

Charlie hated that his only child was dead but he understood that it was just part of life. Sure he would give anything to have her back for just one day but he was a realistic man and he knew that wasn't possible. He would see her again but not until he had left this world.

Pulling up in front of Sue's clinic he thought of an excuse for his unexpected visit. His ankle was killing him and the doctor in town would tell him he needed therapy or surgery while Sue had some special ointment he could use to take the soreness right out. He was out of it and it made perfect sense for him to ask for more.

Parking the cruiser in front of the clinic he stepped out and looked up at the dreary sky. Making his way up to the front doors of the clinic he knocked a few times before Sue came.

"Charlie! Why are you here?" Sue gasped and then quickly recovered with an inviting smile.

Charlie's gut instincts was telling him that Sue was not pleased about his uninvited arrival. Now he really had a reason to suspect something was going on here in La Push and he was being purposely left out of the loop about he could just figure out how to get Sue or Billy to spill the beans before he seriously began to demand some answers.

XXX


	10. You Can't Save Them All

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from Twilight.

Rating: Mature (sexual content, violence, and language)

Beta: Jessipooks

Pre-readers:Mist and LuvinJ

A/N: Hope you guys are still reading this story. It won't be long and everything will be set in motion for a big showdown. xoxo August

Chapter 10: You Can't Save Them All...

"Well hello to you Sue. I was hoping to find you here today. My ankle has been killing me again and I was hoping you had some of that magical ointment of yours." Charlie watched her closely.

"Oh. Sure. Come on in." Sue nearly yanked him into the clinic and dragged him to the back where she kept her medicines stocked.

"You seem slow today. Looks like everyone must be in good health." Charlie commented.

The waiting room wasbare and her two patient room doors were wide open.

"Yes, lucky me." Sue chuckled nervously while she scanned the cabinet for ointment.

"So what's up with you and Billy? You both have been giving me the cold shoulder. Did I do something to offend either of you?" Charlie asked.

"What?" Sue looked shocked by his question.

"You usually invite me over for Sunday lunch and for the past month, I haven't even received a call from you. When I call Billy he is really short with me." Charlie answered.

"I haven't a clue about Billy. I've been busy with work and taking care of stuff at home. I'm sorry if we have unintentionally made you feel like we didn't care." Sue located the ointment and handed it to him.

"I'm not trying to make either of you feel badly. I just wondered if I ….well...what's going on here?" Charlie stammered before his frustration got the better of him and he just blurted out what was really bothering him.

"What do you mean?" Sue tried to pretend she was confused about his line of questioning.

"Something is going on here and I know it. You guys are acting all odd and whenever I mention wanting to visit Billy he is real damn adamant about me not coming out here." Charlie replied.

"I honestly don't know what is going on with Billy." Sue hated lying to him but she had too. Jake was back and as far as the council was concerned, he was the chief and Alpha. If he didn't want Charlie to know about their return then they weren't allowed to divulge it.

"Okay then what's going on with you? Why are acting like we are mere acquaintances?" Charlie looked at her with such pain that it broke her heart.

Charlie and Sue had started seeing each other on a weekly basis and if she was honest with herself he was like her best friend. She missed their conversations and their love for gardening. She had uncovered his green thumb when she started a herb garden in his backyard. She told Charlie it helped her on the bad days when she missed Harry. Charlie gave it a shot and before either of them knew it, his garden had grown and flourished.

"I'm so sorry Charlie. I guess I just got caught up in my own world and didn't' mean to leave you out." Sue patted his shoulder.

"What's going on in your world?" Charlie sensed the truth in her words but he still didn't understand why she was withholding information about it. They had grown close over the past few years and he shared everything with her.

"Leah isn't coming home for the holidays. It breaks my heart. I want to see her so much. She seems happy enough but I still can sense her pain and anger over her father's death." Sue wasn't entirely lying to him. Leah was still pretty distraught over all the changes in their life after Harry's death.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Charlie felt badly for pushing her so hard.

"It's okay so here is that ointment you need. How about I come over tomorrow and fix you a big dinner? I could use some of those herbs so they don't go to waste." Sue offered.

"Sounds good." Charlie followed her out of the room and back to the waiting room when the phone rang.

"I need to get that." Sue smiled politely before racing off to her office.

Charlie looked around the room and saw nothing out of the usual about it. Leaning against the front counter he saw a clipboard on her receptionists desk through the glass window.

He knew it was rude to be noisy but he couldn't stop himself. Looking closely he saw a few familiar names and when he got midway down the list of patients Sue had seen this week, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. His chest tighten up and the room began to spin. Holding his chest, he struggled to breathe and all at once he felt himself growing weak. Was he having a heart attack he wondered right before he collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

XXX

"He knows that Bella is alive and he knows that Jake is a shapeshifter. He hasn't decided yet if he wants to keep Jake alive or eliminate his entire race. He has plans to kill Bella but I fear when he learns she is pregnant he will use the babies to get Jake to come to him." Alice informed her family.

Everyone sat around the table looking troubled.

"Do you know for a fact that Bella will die?" Esme spoke up first.

"No. I just keep seeing her fading away when I look past the birth of her children." Alice answered honestly.

"Fading?" Carlisle frowned.

"I can't see her future after that point."

"Oh so there is a chance she could survive?" Carlisle gave Edward a hopeful smile.

"It is a possibility." Alice nodded her head.

"But what are you not telling us?" Nessie's voice was firm but everyone heard the fear none the less.

"Aro will get Jake. One way or another. I see him surrounded by them." Alice sighed heavily.

The room grew awful quiet.

"If it is inevitable for Jake to be captured then we need to do whatever it takes to assure Bella and her children safety. They must survive at any cost." Carlisle stated severely.

"Why?" Edward's voice was barely a whisper but they all had keen hearing.

"Excuse me?" Alice gave Edward a disconcerting look.

"Why must WE be the ones to save them?" Edward asked.

"If my memory serves me right, you were the one who managed to get her involved with the Volturi." Rose snapped.

"Uh?" Nessie looked between them with a perplexed expression.

"Your father tried to get himself killed and went to the Volturi to do the job. When your mother arrived to prove she wasn't dead , the Volturi discovered that a mortal knew about our existence. That was why it was important to change your mother."Emmett gave her the short version of the story.

"Your father wanted to make sure your mother understood the consequences of becoming one of us and so he kept putting it off. You came about before they could make the change happen." Rose finished.

"So if Dad hadn't acted out the part of Romeo then they might not have ever learned about her or how she knew about us." Nessie gave her father a cross look.

"Yep." Emmett chuckled.

"So your rash actions started this all. How ironic. Haha. You're a real ass dad. You are the reason they are both in danger and yet you don't want to lift a finger to help them." Nessie said with sarcasm.

"Fine." Edward threw his arms up angrily. "I will help save her and those children but if it comes down to saving you or them, I will choose you."

Edward stormed out of the room.

"Well, that went smoothly." Jasper said with a heavy southern accent.

"Why the sarcasm?" Emmett asked curiously."We all knew he wasn't going to volunteer to help her."

"I know but I'm really growing tired of him trying to act angry all the time. He needs to just let it go and move on with his life."

"Could you? If Alice suddenly no longer wanted you and instead found someone else who made her all dreamy eyed could you just go out and look for someone new?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "But I sure as hell wouldn't let her die if I had a chance to help her."

"We need to pack up. Alice's visions are coming on stronger and that's usually a sign that the danger is approaching quickly." Carlisle reminded them that the situation would soon be more than just talk around the table.

**XXX**

Bella had felt awful all morning. She was less than a month away from her due date and she was starting to wonder if she would ever purposely put her body through this ordeal again.

Laughter blared in her head as she knew the answer to that question already. She would do it again and again.

Jake's eagerness of their babies arrival was starting to grow on her. Sue surprised her with a baby shower last week. The pack when not on patrol helped her finish fixing things around the house and the baby's room was ready for its future occupants. Now she had to just sit back, relax and wait for the big day.

She was having a difficult time trying to keep herself occupied now that Sue had her officially on bed rest. Jake brought up some books and her laptop to try and help ease her boredom. A few guests had made appearances throughout the day.

"Honey are you in here?" Jake opened the door wearing a big, goofy grin.

"Where else would I be?" Bella chuckled before throwing a pillow at him.

"I'm glad to see your following Sue's orders. I feared I would come home and find you jogging up and down the stairs to try and get these kiddos out sooner." Jake crawled up on the bed and planted a big kiss on her cheek.

"Shoot, I can't even walk to the bathroom without falling on my face. I'm either consumed with unspent energy or exhausted." Bella replied.

"It won't be much longer. Sue feels they will come before your due date and assured me that is normal with twins." Jake pushed a loose piece of hair away from her face before getting comfortable next to her.

"I just can't wait to hold them both in my arms."

"I know what you mean." Jake agreed.

"So still no news of any impending danger looming over our heads?" Bella tried to make light of their situation. Since their arrival they hadn't seen any vampires that appeared directly connected to the Volturi and that gave them some peace of mind.

"Nope. The guys are starting to think I made it all up. I'm keeping them on tight patrol." Jake understood how the pack might question his decision to keep them in a state of tension but he couldn't afford for even one of them to slack offon their duty. It could ultimately cost them their life and he wasn't willing to take that risk, even if they were.

"Sorry. I know how you like to be the nice guy in the pack." Bella nudged his arm playfully with her own.

"It's still Embry's pack but I have a little more say so than the rest of them." Jake winked at her.

"I bet."

"So what are our plans for this afternoon? Uno or TV?" Jake chuckled.

He had brought up the television and some movies to keep her entertained before he left for the day.

"I think television would be a good change." Bella yawned.

"Me too." Jake got up and turned on the television when his phone began to ring.

Jake pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered "Hello".

Jake wondered why Sue was calling him from the clinic.

"Hey Jake, it's me Emily." Jake turned his back toward Bella. His instincts were on high when he heard the nervous tempo in her voice.

"Hey, what's up?" He didn't want to cause Bella any unnecessary alarm.

"I'm at the clinic with Sue. It's Charlie, Jake. He's here." Emily paused.

"And?"

"He had a possible heart attack. Sue has him in a room and islooking him over. She said he came by for some foot cream and then he began to question why he hasn't been invited to the rez. She said she walked out of the room for a moment and when she returned he was passed out on the floor holding his chest."

"Is he okay?" Jake felt his chest tighten up while his heart raced at full speed.

He had grew up loving Charlie like his own old man. He knew that if anything happened to Charlie now it would send Bella into hysterics. She was already eaten up with guilt for being this close to her father and not coming clean to him about her past. She wanted so desperately to tell him about the babies but they had agreed until they knew more, he was safer knowing nothing at all.

"She has him on a monitor. She said his vitals are looking good." Emily replied.

"Okay. Good."

"But Jake, Sue is worried he might have seensomething on the receptionist desk that could have triggered it." Emily braced herself for Jake's reaction for what she was about to tell him next.

"What was it?"

"Bella's name was on the register and Sue had a copy of her folder up front in case something happened and she needed to grab it in a hurry."

"Oh shit! Has he said anything yet?" Jake turned halfway and found Bella looking at him with curious eyes.

"No."

"Okay. Call me if he does."

"Sure."

Jake hung up the phone and took a few deep breathes before turning around to give Bella a pleasant smile.

"What's wrong?"

Jake debated if he should tell her the truth or come up with a quick cover story until they knew more. He knew he had no choice but to tell her the truth. They had never lied to one another before now and he wasn't going to start today.

"It's your dad." Jake got back on the bed and took both of her hands in his and he looked deeply into her eyes.

"What about my dad?"

"He's at the clinic. He came by to see Sue and began to ask a lot of questions. We think he might have saw your name on a folder. Sue is checking him over and his vital signs look good." Jake paused, letting what he told her sink in before he gave her the worst news.

"She thinks he might have suffered from a heart attack." Jake finished.

Bella's hands tighten around his.

"What?" Bella gasped.

"They will call me when they have more news." Jake saw the tears fill up in her eyes and slowly stream down both cheeks.

"Did she call an ambulance for him?" Bella hated to think they were keeping him contained in the clinic when his life was on the line.

"No. Emily just said that Sue was in the room with him and that his vitals looked good."

"I have to go to him. I can't let him die thinking that I'm dead." Bella cried out.

"Honey, you can't go anywhere. Not right now. You know if you get up and move around you could go into labor." Jake reminded her.

"Oh God! I ...we...call them. I need to know more Jake." Bella pleaded.

"Shhh...honey. Calm down. If his life was on the line I imagine Sue would have called an ambulance." Jake hoped to reassure her again that Sue was medically trained to handle any situation.

"This...it's...I can't imagine him dying now." Bella began to sob. Jake pulled her into his arms and held her in his arms and hoped that soon they would receive a call that would ease her worries.

XXX


	11. The Proof Charlie Needed

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!

Rating: Mature

Beta:Jessipooks

Pre-reader: Mist/LuvinJ

Song Inspiration: Keep Breathing by Ingrid Michaelson

A/N: Hope you guys are still wanting to learn what happens to Bella/Jake once the Volturi comes after them. Xoxo August

Unwavering Fate Part 2: Chapter 11: The Proof Charlie Needed

Jake waited until Bella appeared to be asleep before he slipped away to check on Charlie personally. Emily had called back earlier informing them that Charlie was doing well but still unconscious. Sue felt pretty confident that he had just suffered from a panic attack but she had given him a sedative to keep him under while they tried to figure out how to undo the damage. Everyone knew that Charlie wouldn't believe any lie they might try to concoct. He was too smart for that.

Jake made his way over to the medical office and rehearsed everything that Alice told him to say if this day ever came about.

He knew he had a slim chance but in the end, it was worth trying. Bella didn't want to put Charlie in harms way. Charlie was going to go ballistic no matter what he told him. He lied to Charlie and allowed him to grieve for a daughter that was well and alive after all these years.

"I'm glad you made it." Sue looked worried as she checked Charlie's vitals before pushing him out of the room.

"Is he well?" Jake hoped they hadn't lied earlier to keep Bella calm.

"Yes. I honestly think he suffered a mild panic attack that put his body in shock. The sedative will help him relax enough and hopefully that will prevent him from having an official stroke when you tell him the truth." Sue chuckled roughly.

"I can't tell him the truth. Not yet." Jake replied.

"Why not?" Sue demanded.

"I am going to tell him that Bella is alive but he has to believe that I helped keep her away from Edward by forcing everyone to believe she was dead. Alice told me to tell him that Bella was in protective custody while the FBI investigated Edward for possible mob connections. After they learned he was guilty and prosecuted him, Bella was too scared to return home in case someone in the mob discovered her part in it. ."

"You honestly think he will buy that?" Sue scoffed.

"It's all I got. If I tell him the truth, he will only want to help or worse insist on taking Bella away from me."

"I understand why you want to protect him from the danger but I think he deserves to hear the truth now. His grandchildren have a strong chance of becoming a shapeshifter." Sue pointed out.

"It's not that simple for me. Bella is insisting we keep it from him. I can't afford to upset her right now." Jake reminded her that Bella was in a very delicate condition and he couldn't afford to lose her trust in him.

"I know, Jake. Charlie isn't going to buy it. He will wish it was true but he can prove it's a lie once he makes a few calls. Hello, he works in the police force." Sue showed him where there was possible holes in his alibi.

"I just have to call Alice and she will fix it so it appears true. She is pretty good with computers." He chuckled bitterly.

"Bella...alive...my baby." Charlie groaned in between sobs.

"Shoot." Sue turned on her heels and made her way back to Charlie's room where he was trying to wake himself up.

"Shhh...sleep Charlie." Sue didn't like the part she played in deceiving Charlie.

"I should get back soon. I don't want Bella to wake up and panic thinking something happened to her father." Jake started to leave when he caught a closer look at Charlie. There was more gray in his hair than he remembered. A few more wrinkles were also added to his anguish face. Even in his sleep it was pretty apparent that Charlie had suffered greatly after Bella's faked death.

"I wouldn't take too long. Charlie here is going to wake up very soon and he will be ornery as hell. I don't want to lie to him anymore Jake. It's not right." Sue warned him.

"I know." Jake agreed solemnly.

Jake made his way out of the room and was stepping out onto the tiny front porch of the office when Bella came waddling around the corner. Jake's temper was rising. She was defying him by being here and although he knew she had every right to check on her father, she still had to consider the health of their unborn children first.

"Damn it Bella!" 

"Is he okay?" Bella ignored his angry look and tone.

"Yes." Jake sighed heavily.

"Why did you come here then? Is he awake?" Bella was conflicted between excitement and fear. She really wanted to see her father and assure him that she was truly alive but on the other hand, she knew it would only put him in grave danger.

"No, he isn't awake. I was telling Sue what we discussed so she could go along with our story." Jake explained.

"You could have just called her." Bella pointed out.

"I know. Like you, I just wanted to check on him myself to make sure he was safe."

"Oh." Bella looked sadly at him before her face wrinkled up in distress. Covering her stomach with both hands she let out a low, heavy growl.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jake rushed to her side, holding her up before she slumped to the ground in pain.

"Oh no. Ohhhh..." Bella cried out with tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" Jake cried out.

"I think...oh yeah...my water broke." Bella replied with a pale face that outshined the moon light.

"Oh no!" Jake held onto her tightly as he called out for Sue. Sue came barreling out of the office and saw the wet stream running down Bella's pant legs and onto the now dampened ground.

"Get her inside. It's time for these babies to make their entrance into the world." Sue exclaimed happily.

Jake and Sue helped get her in the office and back into one of the waiting rooms that she used for her OB visits.

"Are you ready Jake? " Sue glanced over at Jake while she scrambled to get Bella something more suited for child birthing. Her pajama bottoms were soaked.

"I am." Jake exhaled loudly and slowly.

"What about you Bella? Are you ready to see those babies?"

"Most definitely." Bella chuckled nervously.

"Good. Jake while I get her changed you should go call the guys. They wanted to be here when the babies arrived and I need Emily here to assist me." Sue began to call out orders and Jake eagerly followed everyone of them. Here in Sue's office, it meant nothing that he was the Alpha, he was just a man who was about to become a father for the first time.

XXX

"It hurts!" Bella moaned in between contractions.

"I know baby." Jake whispered softly while he massaged her lower back, trying to ease some of the pain.

"When do I get the drugs?" Bella's eyes pleaded with Jake to push Sue into giving her something for the pain.

"She said if we give it to you too soon, then it could prolong the labor. Here you want some more ice chips?" He picked up the glass that Emily had given him.

"No...yes...this sucks." Bella took a spoonful of ice chips into her mouth.

"I know sweety." Jake felt awful. It had been an hour since her water brokeand Sue had checked her twice now and explained she was only at two centimeters and they had eight more to go before she could start pushing.

"Do you?" Bella looked aggravated as she chomped furiously on the ice.

"Okay, I don't know personally but it looks like hell." Jake gave her a lopsided smile that filled her heart with happiness and reminded her why she was having his children. He meant well and she knew he would trade spots with her in a heartbeat if he could.

"Jake you got a second?" Embry poked his head into the room.

"Sure." Jake pressed a gentle kiss on Bella's forehead before following Embry out of the room.

"So here is the deal, Seth picked up a scent that he swears belongs to Nessie." Embry watched as several emotions traveled across Jake's face.

"How sure is he?"

"He said it was the first thing he thought of when he caught the scent. He also said it's a lot like Bella's." Embry replied.

"Why would she be here? They are suppose to be in England." Jake grasp his chin and wondered if Alice had seen Bella going into labor ahead of time.

"Hold on." Jake pulled out his phone. He had put in on silent earlier when Sue told him she wouldn't want any distractions in the room once Bella was ready to start pushing.

He had several missed calls and a few text messages.

"Yep. It's her. Let her cross the boundary. Only her." Jake's order was given and Embry accepted it without hesitation. They both knew that while Jake was there he was technically the real Alpha and chief.

"And if the little one wants to join her?" Embry recalled that Alice used to be glued to Bella's side like flies on shit.

"NO. Only Nessie. Oh and if her husband tries to join her tell him I'm sorry but this is not the time to meet his mother in law." Jake hated to be rude to the man who had won Nessie's heart and finally given her the life he could never have but he didn't want vampires in LaPush when his children were born.

"Got it." Embry took off in haste.

Jake returned to the room to find Emily helping Bella with her breathing while another contraction had begun.

"You're a natural at this." Emily admired Bella's stamina. After her first hour of labor she had begun to cry and swear she would never have another baby for the rest of her life.

"Uh? Hardly. Last time I didn't get to really experience this side of it all. They had to knock me out and get Nessie out before she died." Bella was relieved this time she would be wide awake when her children were born. She would hold them in her arms before anyone else could.

"Speaking of Nessie she is on her way to see you." Jake gave her the good news in hopes to comfort her.

"How long before she gets here?" Bella laid back trying to relax before the next onset of contractions hit her.

"I would say less than five minutes." Jake replied followed by a soft chuckle.

"Seriously?" Bella frowned at him.

"Seriously. I guess Alice foresaw you going into labor and they wanted to be here for you, just in case they were needed." Jake shrugged his shoulders casually.

"Wow. I hope you aren't letting them all come over?"

"Nope. Just Nessie. I hope you understand that it's not right to let them share this moment with us. Not that I don't care about them, I do but this is about us and our family." Jake took her hand and placed a tender kiss on the back of it.

"I agree." Bella smiled warmly.

"Good."

Five minutes later, Nessie arrived with Embry and Seth both. Each of them flanked her .Jake understood why they didn't trust her like he could. Although she was no longer his true imprint, they knew that she was Bella's daughter and therefore she was welcome here to experience this moment.

"Wow! You look amazing." Nessie looked sheepishly between them both before she awkwardly threw her arms around her mother first and then Jake.

"You are such a horrible liar. You get that from me." Bella teased.

"You really do look better than I imagined you would." Nessie replied in earnest.

"So how did you know?" Jake had a bad feeling that their unexpected arrival might not be entirely about the delivery of their children.

"Alice had seen a small glimpse of Mom giving birth, so we thought we better get our butts over here." Nessie replied.

"Hopefully it won't be much longer and you can meet your future brothers or sisters." Jake chuckled roughly.

"Awesome." Nessie lifted up her mother's hand and smiled tenderly at her.

"OWWWW." Nessie dropped her hand in alarm.

"What's wrong?" Nessie's eyes darted up at Jake.

"It's okay. Just another contraction." Bella tried to assure her but the pain had doubled and she was starting to wonder how much longer she could endure it.

Jake reached behind her back, massaging it and speaking softly in her ear in hopes to helping ease the pain again. He knew she liked the warmth of his hands on her flesh.

"Jake...go get Sue. It really hurts." Bella pleaded with him.

Jake rushed out of the room. Nessie took her mother's hand in hers and prayed that Bella delivered these babies soon. She wasn't only here to see the birth of her brothers or sisters but also to help her mother to safety when the Volturi finally made their way to LaPush.

Sue followed Jake back into the room and checked on Bella's status. A few seconds later she announced that it was time to give her something for the pain and that it wouldn't be much longer before the babies arrived.

Bella began to feel much better after Sue gave her a shot to relieve the pain.

"How much longer?" Bella asked.

"I would say an hour maybe two. You're already at a seven. You are moving along fast ." Sue assured her.

"I'm so tired." Bella yawned.

"Get some rest. You will need it. That shot I gave you should help keep the pain at bay long enough for a short nap."

"Good." Bella snuggled underneath the warming blanket that Sue had given her earlier.

"Nessie, Jake you should take a break and go outside while you can. It won't be much longer." Sue chuckled at their anxious faces.

"Go on." Bella yawned again.

"Okay." Jake and Nessie left the room and made their way outside.

"Are you nervous?" Nessie looked at Jake with a sincere smile.

"A little. I just want to hold them in my arms, safe and secure."

"Me too." Nessie agreed.

"Why are you really here?" Jake knew Nessie far better than Bella did. He knew the second she arrived that she was hiding something.

"I told you. We wanted to make sure Mom was okay when she delivered." Nessie turned away from him and look up at the moon.

"Did Alice see something bad happening to her when she delivers?" Jake began to panic.

"Something like that. They are on their way Jake. It won't be much longer and the Volturi will be here. They want to annihilate your entire race." Nessie couldn't lie to Jake and they both knew it. She didn't want to spill the bad news until after her mother had given birth to the babies but Jake needed to understand how close they were to danger.

"There is no way they can kill us all." Jake snorted rudely.

"Oh they can but I have a feeling you will find away to prevent that from happening." Nessie replied sadly.

"Of course I will. I'm the Alpha and it's my place to keep my pack and my family safe at any cost."

"I know. That's what scares me." Nessie turned and looked directly into his eyes.

"What is going to happen Nessie?" Jake felt the blood in his veins run cold but before Nessie could answer they heard a loud commotion coming from within the office. They both raced back inside to find Charlie standing over Bella with tears rolling down his face. Sue was standing next to him, steadying him.

"How could you? How could you lie to me?" Charlie shouted furiously at Jake.

"I can explain Charlie."

Bella began to stir from her well needed rest. Her eyes flickered as she looked up at her father.

"Dad?" Bella asked groggily.

"Bella. My Bella." Charlie threw his arms around her and sobbed into her chest while she fought against the drugs that had begun to help ease her pain.

"Dad. It's okay." Bella lifted her hand up and placed it on top of his head.

"No. It's not okay. What happened to you?" Charlie stood upright but his eyes stayed glued to her face.

"It's a long story Dad. I will tell you later. I promise." Bella hand dropped to her side as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"Is...she...pregnant?" Charlie finally noticed her swollen stomach beneath the layers of blankets.

"Yes." Jake replied softly.

"Is it yours?" Charlie's eyes blazed with fire.

"Yes. They are mine."

"They?" 

"We are having twins."

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Charlie bellowed.

"I know. Come outside and I will explain everything. Right now she needs her rest." Jake pleaded with him.

"Who is that?" Charlie pointed at Nessie who looked as confused as Charlie.

"I will explain everything if you will come outside." Jake continued to plead with him.

"Fine. But I swear to you Jacob Black once this stuff is out of my system I'm going to personally kick your ass." Charlie vowed before he followed Jake out of the room.

Nessie remained in the room while Jake and Charlie took their private conversation outside.

A few minutes later she heard Charlie shouting at Jake who kept his voice calm and smooth throughout the entire conversation. Nessie was impressed with his restraint. She didn't know much about her paternal grandfather but the one thing she did know was that she wouldn't want to be on his bad side.

XXX

Charlie stared angrily at the young man he once thought of as a son. He still couldn't believe the bullshit he had been spoon fed by Jake and all of his so called friends. Everyone was in on Bella's fake death but him. Why? Why would they hurt him so cruelly? The question kept rolling through his mind while he listened to Jake's lame excuse for her pretend death.

"Seriously. You're going to give me that crap?" Charlie shouted with both of his hands curled up in fists.

"It's the truth Charlie." Jake forced his eyes to stay firmly locked with Charlie's.

"That is the most ridiculous story I've ever heard boy. Trust me I've heard a million of them in my years of service."

"I know it seems unlikely and hell even impossible but it's the truth. I swear to you." Jake wished his father had arrived already. He could help calm Charlie down and offer a way to prove to Charlie what Jake was telling him was indeed the truth.

"So you want me to believe that the man that married my daughter was some kind of monster. That my Bella knew this truth before she married him?" Charlie scoffed.

"Yes. She thought she would love him forever no matter what he had done or was. She was a silly teenage girl." Jake sighed heavily.

"My daughter might be naive but silly she isn't. She had...has a rational head." Charlie argued.

"No one is perfect Charlie. She made a mistake and paid for it. Trust me. Now we are both trying to do what is right and protect innocent people from being harmed by keeping them in the dark about her existence."

"You are trying to protect me by allowing me to believe my baby...my little girl was dead all these years?" Charlie's voice shook and his hands rattled by his sides.

"It was Bella's choice Charlie. I love her and I will do anything to protect her and make her happy. She didn't want you involved in all of this." Jake struggled to keep his voice calm despite his desire to shout back at Charlie. He understood his confusion and grief but right now Jake just wanted to be next to Bella. He didn't want to deal with this.

"Bella wouldn't hurt me or her mother like that." Charlie shook his head back and forth in denial.

"Fine." Jake threw his hands up in the air furiously. Turning around a few times while he worked himself up, he sprang into action right before Charlie Swan's eyes.

Jake's fur stood straight up as he bared his teeth.

Charlie's mouth fell wide open, his hands uncurled and in a wink of an eye he fell once again flat on his back.

XXX


	12. The Next Generation

Disclaimer: I do not own them.

Rating: Mature

Beta: Jessipooks

Pre-readers: LuvinJ/Mist

Song Inspiration: The Gift of Mortality by James Horner (love this guy)

A/N: Here you go, the babies have arrived. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read this story and for leaving such wonderful and supportive reviews. Xoxox August

Unwavering Fate II: Chapter 12: The Next Generation

Bella opened her eyes and was pleased to see Nessie was still in the room with her.

"How do you feel?" Nessie stood by her mother's bed, looking down at her.

"I'm fine." Bella pushed herself up so she could breathe easier. The pain began to grow in her lower back and she knew it wouldn't be long before Sue gave her the orders to push. They had gone over every detail of what to expect. She was excited and a little bit afraid.

Sue warned her the pain would be unbearable but seeing the babies would make it all worthwhile.

Bella rubbed her stomach in anticipation of seeing their little faces. She was pretty confident that they would have Jake's bronze skin and dark brown eyes but she hoped they might have some small part of her own features.

"Where is Jake?" Bella yawned while her eyes search the room.

"He is in the room across the hall. Your father apparently needed proof about Jake's reasoning for keeping you away from him all these years." Nessie giggled under her breathe.

Jake had to put Charlie back to bed after he had passed out from seeing Jake phase.

Nessie wondered how he would react once he discovered that his first grandchild was part vampire?

Nessie hated to envy her future brother or sisters but she did. She knew that Charlie would embrace them far easier in his life than he would her. In Jake's world, she was labeled a freak of nature. She couldn't blame them for fearing what they didn't understand. One half of her DNA was designed to be the wolves enemies and the other half was designed to look like any other human being who walked among them.

"What did he do?" Bella winced as a wave of pain engulfed her body.

"You don't want to know." Nessie pressed her lips together.

"Damn it Jake!" Bella shouted loudly.

A few seconds later Jake, Sue, Emily and Embry came flooding into the room.

"What's wrong baby?" Jake looked alarmed.

"You phased, didn't you!" She hissed as she endured the contraction that was making her feel seriously ill to her stomach.

"I had too. He wouldn't have believed me any other way." Jake admitted.

"Great. Just. Wonderful." Bella exhaled loudly while gripping the railing on both sides of her bed.

"Bella, I need to check you." Sue pushed everyone out of the room before pushing the blanket up to Bella's waist while she took a peek at her cervix.

"I think we are almost there." Sue exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" Jake and Bella both looked stunned.

"You are ready. All you need to do is scoot up a bit and when I say push, you push." Sue smiled happily at them.

Bella looked at Jake with complete terror.

"Are you okay?" Jake felt her apprehension roll through his body.

"I can't do this." Bella shook her head as crocodile size tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Jake took her hand in his and stared deep into her eyes.

"It's going to hurt Jake." Bella whimpered.

"Honey, it hurts now and you're doing fine." Jake encouraged her.

"I know but...the ….pain will be far worse." Bella wept.

Jake reached up, wiped away the tears and placed a long tender kiss on her lips.

"I will be right here Bells. I won't let anything happen to you. I love you. I can't live without you." Jake assured her.

"I love you too." Bella pulled him into her arms and held him until the pain was too bearable to take.

"Let's do this." Bella released him and nodded her head to Sue to start the process.

"I'm so proud of you." Jake whispered lovingly into her ears before the first set of screams were heard all over LaPush.

XXX

Nessie chuckled at the text messages she began to receive a few minutes after Bella began to scream.

_Is everything okay? -Rose_

_What was that?-Nahuel_

_Are you okay?-Edward_

Nessie replied back to each of them before slipping into the room. She was shocked to find her mother's face already spilling with sweat and tearswhile her hair was matted up all around her face. Jake sat beside her, holding her hands while she pushed as hard as she could.

"Emily bring the first bassinet in here." Sue called out.

Nessie step to the side as she heard the rolling sound coming up the hall. Emily put the bed next to Sue.

Nessie watched as a gush of blood exited her mother's body before she saw the dark matted hair of her newborn sibling. Tears filled her eyes as she looked up at her mother and Jake with admiration and pride in her eyes.

"It's almost here." Sue informed them.

"I need a good big push Bella."

"I'm pushing as good as I can." Bella replied harshly.

"I know, one more." Sue chuckled under her breath.

Bella looked at Jake, their eyes locked as she pushed with all her might and a few moments later, they were rewarded with the first sound of their newborn child.

Bella exhaled loudly and laid back against Jake with relief.

"Here help me." Sue handed Emily the first baby and was relieved to see it appeared perfectly healthy.

"What is it?" Jake asked while Bella closed her eyes.

"It's a boy." Emily announced loud enough so the pack would hear her from the waiting room.

"A boy?" Charlie gasped.

Bella's eyes flew open as she looked across the room at the unexpected vision of her father.

"We have one more. Let's get your other son here." Sue patted her gently on the leg.

"Okay." Bella sighed as she felt a strong desire to push overcome her weakened body.

"Hold on." Sue was worried when Bella began to push and the second baby came rushing out of her womb.

Sue barely caught a hold of it before Bella let out a long painful scream.

"Well damn!" Sue cried out.

"What's wrong?" Jake let go of Bella's hand and raced to where Sue held his second child.

"We have ourselves a girl. You have a son and a daughter Mr. Black." Sue laughed merrily.

"I have a granddaughter and grandson." Charlie slapped his hands happily.

"Wow." Nessie and Bella smiled at one another.

"I want to hold them." Bella pleaded.

Emily had just finished cleaning up their son and handed him off to Bella. Jake went with Sue and helped her. He couldn't wait to hold his daughter in his arms. Jake returned to Bella holding their daughter, all wrapped up in a blanket, quietly in his arms. The boy was still screaming like a banshee.

"Unbelievable." Charlie sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Dad." Bella's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm just glad you're alive. I can't believe you and Jake are parents now. It's just..." Charlie covered his face as the tears of happiness and shock consumed him.

"Come on grandpa, let's go brag to the guys. Billy is going to be furious you got to see it all." Sue put her arms around his waist and helped lead him out of the room.

"Can I see them?" Nessie asked sheepishly.

"Sure." Bella watched as Nessie cautiously made her way to them.

"They are so beautiful. Wow. Look how tiny they are." Nessie looked at her mother for approval before she touched them.

"Don't be afraid. They won't bite you." Bella joked.

"Not like you." Jake teased.

Nessie's eyes were flooded with tears.

"You guys did it. You made your very own family."

"Honey. You will always be a part of my family." Bella took her daughter's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I know but...not like these two." Nessie looked at Jake and they both remembered her motherless childhood. Nessie wanted Bella to wake up and be the mother she needed. She had plenty of family in her life but a child always needed their mother to make it feel truly loved and wanted. Nessie spent many nights wondering if she had accidentally killed her own mother.

"Nessie you are a special child. You get to live a hundred lifetimes and hopefully you will keep an eye on these two and their children and their children's children." Bella said with a heartfelt smile.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to them. They are just as much a part of me as you are." Nessie vowed to them.

"Good." Bella laughed as her son began to wiggle.

"I think he's hungry." Nessie giggled.

"Why do you think that?" Jake couldn't keep his eyes off the little girl who slept peacefully in his arms.

"He said so." Nessie looked at them like they were crazy for not hearing the words he had just spoken.

"What?" Jake and Bella both look up at her with alarm on their faces.

"He said it. Didn't he?" Nessie took a step back and worried she might have done something bad, unintentionally.

"NO." Jake shared a look with Bella before they both look back at Nessie.

"Can you hear their thoughts?" Bella asked curiously.

"I...well..." Nessie listened closely. She could hear the men in the other room patting each other on the back and talking amongst themselves about the future of the tribe. Nothing else could be heard within a hundred feet of them.

"I guess not." Nessie shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh. It's okay." Bella said.

"Wait." Nessie's eyes widen and her lips curled up in a wicked smile.

"Odd. I can hear him but I can't hear her." Nessie scratched her head and took another look at the baby in Bella's arms.

"You are going to be a handful. I can already feel it. You are meant for greatness." Nessie leaned over and kissed him tenderly on top of his head.

"What do you mean?" Bella gave Nessie a curious look.

"It's just a feeling I got. I should get back. My phone is buzzing like crazy. I'm sure Nahuel is splitting trees in half waiting for me." Nessie kissed Bella on the cheek and gave Jake a smile before she slipped away.

"That wasn't weird one bit?" Jake half heartedly joked.

"It's okay Jake. They are healthy and well. That's all that matters. Look at them." Bella admired the tiny bundle in Jake's arms and couldn't help but feel a moment of jealousy. It was pretty clear already that their daughter was going to be a daddy's girl.

"How do I feed them exactly?" Bella asked as her son used his lungs to scream out another demand for food.

"Here let me help you." Emily stepped back in the room wearing a eager grin on her face.

"Should I leave the room?"

"I'm not pulling out my breast." Emily laughed.

"Good." Jake exhaled with relief.

Emily helped Bella pull down her gown and then proceeded to show her how to help the baby latch on. Their son had no problems finding and holding onto his mother's breast. Bella feared he might drain her whole breast in one feeding. He guzzled like a child who had been starving for weeks. After he finally felt sedated enough, he yawned and fell into a deep slumber. Bella exchanged babies with Jake.

Their daughter took a bit more persuasion. She wanted to continue sleeping. After a few horrible attempts they were able to encourage her to eat. Once she latched on however, she fed much like her brother, with a ravenous hunger.

"We have a lot of people out there who are dying to see these two." Sue poked her head into the room, interrupting their private moment.

"Jake I'm too tired, could you handle this for me?" Bella was plum tired.

"Are you sure?" Jake wanted to show them off by her but he understood if she was too tired to do much more.

"I'm sure. I can catch up with everyone later." Bella pulled the blanket up over her sore chest.

"What are their names?" Sue looked down at their son.

Bella looked at Jake and nodded her head before closing her eyes and falling to sleep.

"Come on I will tell everyone at the same time." Jake followed Sue out of the room.

Walking slowly and proudly Jake made his way into the waiting room where it was filled with family and friends he had known his entire life.

"Thank you guys for being here. Bella is exhausted, as you can imagine." He stated.

Everyone in the room laughed and cheered.

"I would like to introduce you all to my children, Jacob Wyatt Black and my daughter, Elena Swan Black."

Cheers of happiness and love could be heard throughout the entire town of LaPush as the news traveled that Jacob Black was now a father of not only a son but a daughter too. The bloodline of the great chiefs continued on. He could see the hope and loyalty among his people and he couldn't have been any prouder than he was today, holding his children, his legacy.

XXX

"Is she okay?" Alice asked for the third time since Nessie returned to them.

"Yes, Alice. She is fine. There were no complications with this birth." Nessie answered.

"Good. I hate not being able to see her in my visions. I hoped that once she had those babies, perhaps it would clear up but now it's even harder. She is surrounded by the pack and that keeps me from seeing much of anything." Alice said with an irritated look between Carlisle and Esme before she sat back down.

"We will just have to look at things from a different point of view." Esme suggested.

"Aro has me blocked somehow." Alice shook her head.

"Then look at someone else. Look at Jane's future. She will no doubt arrive with them. She is one of his best weapons." Carlisle suggested.

"I could try." Alice put her headphones into her ears and tried to concentrate on finding a vision that might clue them in with more details about what lied ahead and how soon it would be here.

"How are you?" Edward stepped into the room. The room grew eerily silent as he gazed at his daughter.

"I'm fine Dad." Nessie smiled softly at him.

She knew it was killing him to be back in the location where he had first met and fallen madly in love with her mother. It was here in the backyard that they had shared their wedding vows and it was also here that she nearly died giving birth to Nessie.

"Good. You should get something to eat. WE should all keep our strength up." Edward marched out of the room without bothering to look at any of them in particular.

"Is he going to be like this all the time now?" Nahuel ask.

"I don't know. This is hard on him. Imagine if you had to go back to where we first met and help me while I was in love with someone else." Nessie knew Nahuel didn't mean to sound like an ass. He didn't spend time with a family like she had. He had grew up rather lonely. He preferred distancing himself from any form of emotional relationship, then he met Nessie. For the first time in his life he didn't feel like a freak. He felt normal and most of all he felt true love for the first time.

"That would be awful." Nahuel kissed her softly on the lips and wrapped his arms around her.

"I wouldn't ever let you get away from me." Nahuel warned her.

"It's not his or her fault. An imprint is something you don't ask for, it just happens." Nessie sighed sadly. She didn't want to conjure up the past. Jake had been her first true love. She couldn't imagine anyone loving her the way he had but luckily for her she did. Now Jake was with her mother and she knew he would cherish Bella and protect her with everything he had in him.

"You need a shower honey. You reek like a dog." Nahuel winced as the smell grew heavier.

"Oh. Yeah. That's the wolf scent." Nessie chuckled.

"How about I wash your back if you wash mine?" Nahuel offered with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Last one there is a rotten vampire." Nessie flashed out of the room with Nahuel right behind her.

XXX

The next day Bella was finally given permission to be moved back to her house where she and Jake could sleep side by side. Jake had carried her up to her room and insisted on bringing the bassinets into their room. Bella had been given a few more hours to rest before more visitors began to arrive at their home. She wished she had enough time to take a shower and wash her hair and even put on some decent clothes but Sue insisted she stay in bed for the next forty-eight hours.

Most of her visitors brought gifts for the baby and others brought food. Bella was happy that so many people had welcomed her and their children into their lives.

It wasn't until she woke up from her afternoon nap that she was faced with the dilemma of her father. Jake had warned her while she fed little Jacob that Charlie wasn't happy about what she had almost done to herself. Bella was furious at first that he had revealed her secret but the more she thought about it, the more she understood why he had no choice but to do it.

He waited until after everyone had gone downstairs for supper before he made his way up to her room. When he opened the door, Bella found herself suddenly sobbing like a baby. Charlie reacted unlike his normal self. He raced over to her side and threw his arms around her without hesitation.

"I can't believe you. You nearly gave me a heart attack not once but twice." Charlie choked on his own sobs as he held her tightly against him.

"I'm sorry Dad." Bella replied.

"Why? Why did you hurt me like that Bella? You could have told me."

"I'm sorry Dad. I really am. I knew you wouldn't understand my feelings for Edward and my decision to become one of them. I hated lying to you. I really did." Bella explained.

"How could you? How could you want to die?" Charlie sat back and stared into his daughter's eyes. He tried all damn day to wrap his head around all of this supernatural nonsense. If he hadn't seen Jacob turn into a over sized wolf before his eyes he would have never believed that the Cullens were Vampires. Thinking back it all made sense to him now. People had always said they were odd, but their beauty and wealth kept anyone from digging too deep into their backgrounds.

"It's not like that. I mean, yeah you die but you come back from it. You just live forever and you drink blood. Animal blood. The Cullens don't kill humans." Bella replied.

"Honey, you still die. You wouldn't have been human. It's...just wrong. We were born to live and die. Anyone who tries to cheat death is only asking for more trouble in the after life, if you ask me." Charlie scoffed.

"I don't know about that Dad but they are good people. They helped me and I really did love them." Bella replied.

"Edward? That son of a bitch was going to change you, wasn't he?" Charlie wanted to drive a stake through that lifeless bastards chest. Jake had refused to reveal too many details about Bella's relationship with Edward. He could only tell Charlie that it was something that only Bella could explain to him.

"He didn't want too but I insisted on it. It's why we rushed into the marriage. Edward had hoped I would change my mind but I didn't." Bella knew he was going to ask what happened to change all of that? How would she explain to him that the girl he saw yesterday was his granddaughter? She didn't' want him to fear Nessie or be prejudiced toward her. Nessie deserved the right to get to know Charlie just as much as Jacob Wyatt and Elena had.

"Then why aren't you one them?"

Bella took a deep breath in and then out and without pausing, she told him everything. Charlie clearly didn't look too pleased by what she was saying but he remained quiet until she finished.

"So the pretty blonde girl in the room, is your daughter?" Charlie looked away as he allowed his brain to absorb the information.

"Yes she is my daughter, which makes her your granddaughter. " Bella announced.

"This is...well...crazy as hell, Bella." Charlie stood up, running his hands through his hair before clasping them behind his neck.

"I know Dad. See this is why I tried to keep you out of it. I knew it would freak you out.I love ALL of my children. They are a part of me." Bella hoped he understood how much she cared about Nessie, despite her being part vampire.

"I know Bella. I know what it means to love a child even though they aren't exactly normal." Charlie cocked an eyebrow as he teased her.

"Haha. I'm definitely not normal." Bella agreed.

"These children, they are beautiful. I can't believe you and Jake got married." Charlie chuckled under his breath.

"What?" Bella frowned up at him.

"You two did get married, didn't you? Jake said you and Edward were divorced." Charlie dropped his hands to his sides as his eyes began to flame up.

"Edward and I did get a divorce but I didn't want to rush into another marriage." Bella replied slowly.

"Are you serious? These children deserve to be raised by parents who are married." Charlie exclaimed.

Bella was looking at Charlie like he had just announced that he was going to run for president.

"Why does it matter?" Bella knew that Charlie wasn't keen on the whole marital status for himself so she couldn't understand why he felt it was so important for her and Jake to do so.

"Because...you two have children together. He loves you Bella. He would kill for you. Why wouldn't you marry the man? You had his children." Charlie asked.

"I told you I didn't want to rush things."

"Honey, that man down there has been waiting for you his whole life. How could you deny him when you gave in so easily to Edward?" Charlie demanded.

"I...it's not that I don't love him. I do. He is my imprint, my other half."

"Then marry him. Do this right Bella. This is part of being human. Being normal. For once make your old man happy and marry this one." Charlie pleaded.

"Did he put you up to this?' Bella looked suspiciously.

"No. He has no clue that I'm up here forcing you to marry him."

"Why the rush?" Bella asked curiously.

"I want to see you happy honey. I want to see you with the right man this time."

"Aren't you a bit intimidated by the fact that he can change into a big hairy wolf?"

"Shit. I can turn into a jackass if I have had enough liquor in me. He is good for you. He loves you. I think it's time that Jake got his happy ever after." Charlie announced.

"Let me talk to Jake first." Bella offered a compromise on the subject.

"Fair enough." Charlie lifted up his grandson and admired his handsome features.

"Earlier you called your daughter Renesmee. Where in the world did you come up with that name?" Charlie ask while rocking Jacob Wyatt.

"I put Esme and Renee's name together. Her middle name is Carlie. It's short for Charlie and Carlisle."

Charlie stood still. Lifting his head, he looked directly at Bella when he spoke.

"I will be willing to meet her if she wants."

"Good." Bella sighed with relief.

"I should get going. You need your rest." Charlie placed Jacob Wyatt gently back into his bed before hugging Bella one final time before he quietly left the room.

Bella laid her head back against the softness of the pillows and closed her eyes. She wondered what Jake would think when she proposed they should get married? Before she could give it much more thought she fell into a heavy and most needed slumber.

XXX


End file.
